Facing Destiny
by BanAnaRaIn
Summary: Harry, Cherry and Annie the Potters secret children have gone missing after they were neglected by Lily and James in favour of Vanessa the mistaken GWL. Soon after Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione also disappear. 11 years later they show up again. R
1. Dumbledores Mistake

**Chapter 1- Dumbledores Mistake**

The birth of the young Potters triplets was a joyous event with laughter and tears. Lily and James Potter could not have been any happier than sitting in bed together with their three triplets in their arms at St Mungos.

Their oldest child was named Vanessa Rose for her first name was her mother's side grandmother and meant a butterfly and her middle name was kept in the Evans tradition of having a flower for her name.

Their 2nd child was their first and only boy Harry James for his first name meant Commander and his middle name was his father's name.

Their youngest was named Cherish Carnation for her first name meant Loving and Benevolent and her middle name was again a flower.

Overall they were happy with the names they chose and glad that they suited each child. They were each beautiful and unique in their own way each having all of the redeeming qualities of their parents.

Vanessa had her mothers' red hair that curled just like Lily's, light hazel eyes from her father surrounded by long ginger eyelashes. She was the chubbiest of them all and had perfect red lips from her mother.

Harry was the spitting image of his father with the raven black hair that even at birth stood up at all places, the same chin, mouth and nose. The only difference was that he had his mothers sparkling emerald green eyes.

Cherish was by far the most beautiful even if her parents refused to admit it, she had her fathers raven black hair but it did not style like her parents but was straight instead. She had her mothers emerald green eyes that sparkled with her emotions surrounded by long black eyelashes. Her face was pure white but had a beautiful rosy coloured blush.

Peter Pettigrew was named Vanessa's godfather, Sirius Black was named Harry's and Remus Lupin was named Cherishes'. They were all decided by choice because as soon as Sirius saw Harry and his laughable manner Sirius thought that Harry most represented him.

Remus knew that Cherish was most like him as she was the more observant and quiet of the bunch and Peter got chosen Vanessa. Pettigrew did not see any resemblances but if you observed closely enough you would notice Vanessa was the loudest and whiniest of the triplets and would cry at anything much like Wormtail.

A few weeks before the triplets would have been 6 months Lily and James were informed of a prophecy that meant that they had the chosen one.

It went like this:

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the dark lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the dark lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

Dumbledore and them figured out the hints in the prophecy and realized that it could only be the Potters as the Longbottom family had a boy while the prophecy clearly stated that the chosen one was a girl.

They soon moved into a small cottage in Godrics Hollow and they were to wait there for their own protection. They placed several protection charms around the cottage one being the fidelus charm. The secret keeper was James' best friend Sirius Black.

Soon after though they received news that brought the prophecy almost all out of their minds together. It appeared to be that Lily was expecting a new baby and with difficult and advanced spells from St Mungos they discovered it was going to be a girl.

James and Lily began creating a new nursery with an enlargement charm on the cottage. It was going to be for Vanessa and their new baby girl.

The triplets could almost feel the excitement and happiness in the air and they began to quieten and help by keeping the peace with each other.

Soon after Dumbledore began suspecting that there may be a spy in the Order and after much negotiating they decided that the Secret Keeper would be changed to Pettigrew. This was because it was too obvious that Sirius was the secret keeper and Peter would not be suspected at all.

On Halloween it was another St Mungos' appointment for news on how the baby was doing health wise. It was expected that Lily would go while James stayed with the triplets.

But right at the last minute James found the recordings of the last x-ray of the baby so he flued off to give Lily the file.

This was the worst mistake or perhaps the best idea James ever had because just as he flued off Voldemort blasted the door open. After realizing that James and Lily were not at the residence he walked up to the triplet's nursery.

The door was already open so he stepped in and took in his surroundings. Three cribs were pushed together with a name on each. He walked to the children and found that none of them were asleep and that the two black haired ones were in the same crib and the red haired girl was next to them.

As soon as they spotted Voldemort Vanessa burst out into tears and began screaming for her parents. Harry and Cherish stayed silent but you could see that Harry looked afraid while Cherish stayed immune to the snake like face of Voldemort.

Riddle knew that the one that was to supposedly defeat him was one of the Potters girls and so after much deliberating between the two he chose the black haired girl for she looked more likely to defeat him.

As if she knew that Voldemort had chosen to kill him she pressed her forehead against Harry's and placed her hands in his. Riddle aimed for their foreheads that were together and chuckled to himself.

'_Two birds with one spell'_ he thought to himself slightly altering the old muggle saying. He then cast the unforgivable curse that had so often escaped his lips.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing he saw was a slight glow emitting from the two which was golden in colour. Then he felt a pain so torturous that it would compare to the Cruciatus.

Voldemort was no more.

The cottage crumbled around the nursery and left a scar that looked similarly like a VR on her neck from the wall that had broken.

It was at this stage that James apparated to the outside of his protection shields and saw the cottage half destroyed.

He being the Gryffindor he was ran to the door and with all determination he had sprinted to the nursery in hope that at least one of his daughters was still alive. He was beyond relieved when he heard Vanessa crying loudly and Cherish and Harry sitting next to each other bleeding profusely.

'_Their alive!' _He thought to himself. Cherish and Harry was under scraps of the cottage but Vanessa was completely under the wood so he rushed to take it off her.

He noticed the scar on her neck that was shaped into a VR and thought to him that his butterfly was the Girl_Who_Lived as Harry and Cherish were together and Vanessa was by herself. Soon after taking the children out of the nursery he flued to St Mungos and rushed to Lily's ward.

When finding Lily she immediately asked what happened that would rush her husband to St Mungos with her three babies in such a worried state.

James filled Lily in on what happened when he arrived back home and what he thought happened. Dumbledore soon arrived after receiving a warning from his security shield that dark magic was being used in the Potter household.

After seeing it empty he jumped to the worst but knowing Lily was at St Mungos for her regular check up so he immediately apparated there. To say he was relieved when he saw the three triplets and James alive was a bit of an understatement.

Dumbledore began interrogating James on what happened then he looked at the triplets. He saw the VR scar on Vanessa's neck and he immediately connected it up to the fact that Toms' favourite cursing spot was the neck.

He did not even see the scars on Cherish and Harry's forehead as they were covered by hair. If he did look he would have seen that Harry had a lightning bolt on the middle of his forehead and Cherish had one on her temple.

Dumbledore didn't even cast any spells to check as he immediately thought of the evidence that went for Vanessa Rose to be the Girl_Who_Lived. For one she was female and so that classified for the prophecy, she was the oldest triplet and so even at young age she would feel obligated to protect her younger siblings from harms way.

She had the scar on Toms' favourite cursing spot and she was the unique one compared to her siblings as she had the red hair and hazel eyes.

And so with this evidence Dumbledore classified Vanessa Rose Potter as the Girl_Who_Lived. Her parents were so proud of their baby's triumph that they completely forgot about the reason they were at St Mungos in the first place and spent the next week celebrating with friends and family.


	2. The Parties

**Chapter 2- Parties**

Several months after the declaration that Vanessa Rose daughter of famous auror James Potter and healer Lily Potter defeated the darkest wizard of the 20th century in Britain the Potters gave birth to their newest daughter Annabella Marigold. Her first name meaning gods gift and Marigold was another flower.

She looked like her sister Cherish with raven black hair and sparkling green hair but her hair was curly like her Mother and Vanessa and her skin was darker in shade. She was given Remus Lupin like her sister as her godfather as James thought that it didn't matter who got the job as long as the best one went to his butterfly.

Peter Pettigrew was caught out as Voldemort's spy and a deatheater and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. This being the case Vanessa had to be given a new godfather and although James wanted to be giving Sirius who he thought was the best candidate for his little butterfly Sirius refused to change godchildren as he chose Harry from birth. This being the case Vanessa received Kingsley Shackelbolt who was another of James' auror partners.

They soon found out that one of James' good auror mates Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice were tortured to madness from several of Voldemort's closest allies. Neville the Longbottoms' son and Olivia their 1 year old daughter were given to Franks' Mother who had a tendency of comparing Neville with his father while beaming at Olivia.

Annabella, Harry and Cherish all received small bedrooms each that were near the house elves wards so if they ever were hurt they would not disrupt Lily, James and Vanessa but the house elves. But this wasn't that bad as the house elves Twinkle, Poppet and Jimjam were all more caring than their parents.

They took care of the babies until they were old enough to do so while her parents were catering to Vanessa's needs.

By the time the triplets were 4 and Annabella was 3 the three were already at advanced levels of reading and writing for their age and could cook as well as a good cook would be able to in their late teens. This would make any parent proud but they received no acknowledgement for their achievements as they already had the Girl_Who_Lived and ask yourself what else would you need?

Vanessa on the other hand had let all the news of her being the wizarding world's savoir and had a bigger head than her fathers when he was at school and if you asked Lily that was saying something. She bullied her younger siblings into doing what she wanted and purposely got them all in trouble by smashing things and making them take the blame.

A couple of weeks before Annabella was set to turn 4 Vanessa told James that Annabella hit her and Annabella missed her birthday party and received no presents for her birthday from her parents. That night when James handed out the punishment Annabella was sent to her room in tears.

Harry and Cherish saw her enter her room sobbing and so they followed her. They comforted her all night and promised that they at least would get her a present. And what a present it was.

On Annabella's birthday she received a toy broomstick from Uncle Si: her brothers godfather, a book on mythical creatures from Uncle Moony: her and her favourite sisters godfather, a poster and book about her favourite quiddich team the Wimbourine Wasps from the anonymous person that they had been getting presents off their whole lives.

But her favourite present by far was from her siblings, it was a muggles snow globe and she didn't even bother finding out how they got it. It was not made of magic but it was so intricate and beautiful that she was surprised muggles could make it.

It had a small red cottage with a barn out back and if you looked closely enough you could see small animals on the inside. And when she tipped it over it looked like it was snowing.

She knew she could never repay them for giving such a gift because she knew from that day on that if she had to save one object from a fire it would be her snow globe.

On the triplets 5th birthday it was the complete opposite of Annabella's; yes there was a party but there was tears and sadness for two thirds of the triplets.

The Potter Manors' hall was set up in purple and pink for Vanessa, food of the greatest quality was brought in and the house elves created a feast with it. A table was set up for the presents and mind you it was a large table. Vanessa woke up at the crack of dawn excited for her 5th birthday where she would have her biggest party yet.

"MUUUUUMMM! DAAAAAAAAAAADDD! COME ON WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Vanessa shouted and ran into her parents' room.

Lily groaned and muttered incoherently while James sat up and grinned from ear to ear, "That's my butterfly. Come on Lily it's our babies big birthday today."

Lily had always liked Vanessa the least out of her children because of her loud mouth and bullying ways but after some rather loud convincing from James and Dumbledore she found that it would be in her other children's best interest for her to give all her attention to Vanessa.

She could not remember what the evidence was but every time she wanted to go back on her words she remembered Dumbledore and James telling her to give all of her attention to Vanessa. It was rather frustrating as Vanessa was a needy, spoilt child while her other three had perfect manners and she was sure that they were all child prodigies from her brief moments of talking to them.

She hated herself for not giving more attention to them but she couldn't help it. Despite all this she replied to her daughter and husband, "Yes dear I am up."

She saw James looking at his daughter with utter devotion on his face while Vanessa was being given her presents. She looked at the large pile of 50 expensive presents for her daughter and then thought of what they had bought Cherish and Harry.

Much to her annoyance and self anger she couldn't recall buying them anything. But just thinking of leaving her husband and daughter to buy the other two some presents made her think of the promise she made. She couldn't leave.

She smiled and laughed at all the right places as the rubbish pile of wrapping paper grew bigger and bigger by the minute. Then as the last present (a new wizard radio) was opened Lily went down to the kitchen to make a cake all the while the two youngest of the triplets and Annabella were discovering something rather amazing in Harry's room.

Lily with the help of the house elves decorated a huge cake with pink and purple icing sugar flowers and wrote on the cake 'Happy Birthday Butterfly'.

After she was fully satisfied with the cake 3 hours later she left the kitchen with a brief "Wake up the others" and began greeting the guests.

Vanessa was squealing with delight as she saw hundreds of people come to her and give her a present. A lot of her friends were also there including Parvarti and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang and heaps more.

When the Minister for Magic showed up she couldn't have been happier and she knew that the only thing that would make life better was for her siblings to disappear. Little did she know that she would not see them again until she turned 16.

4 hours before…

"Harry wake up. Harry come on it's your birthday." Annabella whispered but much to her chagrin he refused to wake up so she cleared her throat and yelled, "HARRY YOU GET UP NOW OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NEVER GET A PRESENT FROM ME AGAIN!"

Annabella grinned as he sat up as if he just got electrified, "What is it? Oh Annie I wasn't ready to get up!" Annabella smiled lightly as he used the nickname that only he, Cherish and their godfathers used.

"Well too bad now lets go find Cherry so we can wake her up loudly as well." Annabella said excitedly. Everybody knew that her favourite days of the year were birthdays especially her siblings.

"There's no need Annie I'm already up. And by the way did you _need_ to tell Harry to wake up that loudly." Cherish said sarcastically. "Father would have had a fit if he heard you spoiling his special butterfly's birthday."

"Oh well Vanessa needs to be brought down a peg or two anyways," Harry said cheekily.

"Okay you two today is not about Father, Mother or Vanessa-" Annabella started.

"But it is Vanessas' birthday as well you know so technically today is about her." Cherry said seriously.

"Yeah I know that it is Vanessas birthday but for us it is not hers it's you guys' birthday, okay? Now who wants to open presents?" Annabella said this very seriously and yet still manages to sound excited. Harry and Cherry often wondered how she could be so happy and yet was neglected by her parents from birth. They figured that it was because she was not alive when Vanessa was declared the girl-who-lived.

Annabella saw her two favourite and at times only siblings and sighed, "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. But either way you will end up opening your presents."

Harry and Cherry gulped, despite Annie's small size and young, innocent face she could really be scary at times. After a while Harry gave in, "Fine, fine we will open the presents but its not like there will be many anyway. Only Padfoot, Moony, maybe Mum and Dad maybe and you." Then he added in as a side thought, "Oh and the anonymous person."

"So it's still presents and it doesn't matter how many we should just be grateful for what we have and not ponder over what we want." Annie said in her wisest voice or so she thought.

"Fine okay we will open the presents," Cherry said annoyed in a surrendering tone.

"Yeah! Okay you guys can open mine last okay first we'll do Uncle Si's." She tossed two presents over to Harry and Cherry; that were wrapped in red and yellow, the twin's favourite colours.

Harry tore into his straight away and Cherry watched as she was deeply amused with her twin brother.

"YES! Padfoot got me a 2 way mirror set-"

"Actually it is a 10 way mirror set," Padfoot said from the dark.

"UNCLE SI! What are you doing here?" Annabella said chirpily as she was scooped up into a hug.

"Well I couldn't miss my godson and Cherry's birthday now could I?" He replied as Harry and Cherry joined the hug.

"PADFOOT! You got me a 10 way mirror set? NO WAY!"

"Yes way. You can use it like one of those muggle fellyfones. I have one, Moony has one, your father has one but for you I made sure that he can't get through to you instead only you can get through to him. Anyway Lily doesn't have one because she uses Prongs and Vanessa doesn't have one because well er do I really have to explain it to you. And now you have 7 more that you can give out so you can contact us."

"Wow thanks Padfoot. Okay here you go Cherry and Annie. One each for you." Cherry nodded and began observing her mirror while Annabella beamed at her brother.

"Okay now Cherry open your present from me!" Padfoot began bouncing up and down and Cherish rolled her eyes at his obvious excitement.

Cherish grabbed her present and slowly opened it to find a small necklace that had a small charm on it. The charm was shaped as a silver and red wolf that was very detailed and beautiful. She gasped lightly as she felt it.

"I thought you'd like it. And that's not all it has a modified floo powder inside it where whenever you need to escape from somewhere you hold the wolf and say where you want to go. You can also take other people with you."

"W.O.W. Uncle Si you didn't have to do this for me," Cherish sighed happily, this had to be the best present she had ever received. Sirius chuckled lightly but in his excuse it wasn't everyday you could make Cherry go out of her protective shell.

"Nah it's alright Cher. You know me I have friends in the transportation department." Cherry spent a couple more minutes observing every inch of the necklace and wolf as if looking for flaws before Annabella got impatient.

"Okay now that you have discovered more about the necklace then the maker can we get back to presents?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. Jeez you'd think it was her birthday." Cherish replied mockingly.

"Okay Harry your turn this one is from Uncle Moony," Annie said excitedly ignoring Cherry's comment. She tossed Harry a black and white present that was in the clear shape of a book.

"Uh no Moony! He will make you nerds I swear," Padfoot said dramatically while the others chuckled at his expense.

Harry opened his present and saw a book that was meant for people 3 times his age. _'Magical Animals And Where To Find Them.' _

He was very happy with his present from his Uncle Moony and was glad to have a new book that he hadn't read before.

Annie then chucked over the present from Remus to Cherry and it ended up being a book on wolves since Cherish's favourite animal was the wolf and that was before she figured out that Remus was a werewolf.

They then got their last present from their sister which for Harry was a collectors set on the Nighthawks his favourite quiddich team. And for Cherry a few novels on muggle romance which she had seemed to take a liking to in the last year despite her age.

After many pleasantries Sirius had to go so he could see James and give Vanessa her present which was as Sirius so kindly put it a flobberworm compared to their presents.

The twins told Sirius to thank Moony when he saw him because it had just been full moon and was still sick in bed for he couldn't afford the wolfs bane potion.

The three young children began looking at the presents and putting up random topics of conversation.

Then Harry thought of something that didn't strike the others, "Hey why didn't we get a present off that person?" He didn't need to imply which person he was talking about. They both shrugged and gasped when they heard someone begin talking behind them.

"That would be me I am guessing."


	3. A New Hope

**A/N This chapter will explain everything I hope. About why Lily and James were horrible and who the mysterious person is. If you have any questions review them or PM me. Thanks all.**

Chapter 3- A New Hope

"That would be me I am guessing."

The children gasped and turned around to look at a young man in his mid 20s perhaps. He had light brown hair that went down to his shoulders and stood in a stance that suggested confidence and strength. Despite his posture his face gave the idea of warmth and consideration that they wished their own father would give.

The children all had identical looks of shock on their face but Cherish pulled out of it first and went into a poker face. "Who are you?"

"Ah of course how rude of me. My name is Michael and I have the chosen gift of animals. But of course you wouldn't know of chosen gifts now would you?"

As the children continued to blankly stare at Michael he just shook his head amusedly. "Of course not. Well I come from a land that is nothing like Earth. Where everybody is confident and loved. I come from Hellia. And if you will allow me I can take you there and explain everything properly. Ok?"

Harry and Annie nodded their heads straight away eager to get to a place where they would be loved and away from the negativity of their home. But Cherish looked at the two in disbelief, "Are you kidding me you two? Do you not have an ounce of self-security and common sense? This man comes to us giving us a story of a mystical land where we will be loved and you believe him?"

Michael at this point said, "Look guys I know this is hard to believe but trust me when I say that I will explain to you everything when we get there. Look I will even swear on my magic. I swear on every fibre of my magic and chosen gift that Hellia is a real world and I am going to take you there."

Cherish looked suspicious still but seemed to be satisfied with the oath. Harry and Annie were all ready for it.

"Okay now that you believe me go pack everything you need and then when you get back we will leave a message for your parents or whoever you like. Meet me in the kitchen." Michael didn't even finish before the children were off packing.

Annie packed her book on mythical creatures that she received from her godfather, her favourite toy (a stuffed hippogriff), a picture of her family and Uncle Si and Moony even if her parents were closer to Vanessa than the others and her share of the 10-way mirror.

Cherish packed her newest necklace from Uncle Si, her book on wolves that she hadn't read yet and the muggle romance books from her sister and her mirror.

Harry packed the 5 other mirrors, his newest book on magical animals. Overall they didn't want much as they knew somehow that where he was going was going to have everything they needed and more.

They all rushed back to the kitchen where Michael was standing casually, "You guys ready? Okay when I say go I want all three of you to begin saying goodbye. It will be projected here for the recipients but nobody else will be able to begin it. They will be able to hear it though if they listen in while the recipients are watching your projection. Okay? Great!"

He began chanting in another language and then stated, "GO!"

Harry began first, "Hey Uncle Si, Uncle Moony, Twinkle, Poppet and Jimjam. Er we are really sorry but we are leaving for another land. First of all I want to thank you Padfoot. Thank you for everything really. You were always there for us and you helped us whenever you could escape Vanessa and her posse. You were the best god father you could be and I will always remember you as the father I never had. I'll miss you."

"Uncle Moony," Annie said with tears in her eyes, "You were the best god father ever!!! I couldn't have hoped for a better one for Cherry and I. Thank you for the presents just in case Uncle Si didn't end up telling you in all of the chaos that will occur and probably is occurring at this moment. I love you all heaps and I will never forget you."

Cherry began speaking at this moment and she for once had let her emotions out and silent tears were streaking down her face, "Twinky, Poppet and Jimjam, you taught us all we know and you took care of us when no one else would. And I- we thank you dearly for that. If it wasn't for you three Merlin knows what would have happened to us. Uncle Moony again you are the best godfather a girl could have. Hear that Uncle Si a girl could have not a boy, so obviously you are the best godfather a boy could have. So thankyou all of you for if it wasn't for you we would probably be dead. Oh and say goodbye to Neville from me. Tell him to not let his grandmother get him down."

Harry finished off their goodbyes, "Hopefully one day Mother, Father and Vanessa will be nicer and will know what they did wrong. I hope that you have a good life and we will be back by the time we are 16."

Then the message stopped and Michael told them all to hold on tight to his robes as he was about to change realms.

Then they felt a slight sinking feeling as if they were turning into goo and then they came through in a place that was completely opposite to the Potter Manors kitchen. But this wasn't the only thing that they discovered, all of a sudden they knew how to speak the Hellian language and knew the entire history of the land.

They knew of everybody that lived there and they knew who had what current chosen gift. Their eyesight's improved and they discovered that they no longer need glasses and they felt more confident as their posture changed dramatically from scared and nervous to confident and powerful. Their hearing improved and they knew that their physical strength had as well.

They looked around curiously and excitedly and noticed Michael beaming at them. They looked to be in a plain field with lush grass and wildlife could be seen in the forest behind them. Michael told them to sit down so he could explain what he couldn't explain before.

"Now that you have had the Hellian powers placed in you I can tell you of why you are here and what will happen now that you are. You see back in Earth there was a prophecy about a female child that would become the downfall of Voldemort."

Seeing the children's crestfallen faces of Vanessa being implied Michael quickly reassured them that it would get better. "No, no don't be like that this will get better but I have to explain this part so you understand everything better. You see this prophecy could apply for two children, you Cherish or your sister Vanessa.

"Of course we at Hellia knew better. You see the prophecy was a fake that was sent to Earth to fulfil the true prophecy that was made here. Though I cannot tell you the true prophecy as I don't know myself I can tell you the main gist of it.

"The prophecy stated that two children who were a part of a set of triplets would defeat the dark lord by there own love and power. But to make the prophecy come true the other child of the triplet set would have to become the chosen one on Earth as a decoy while the other two with their younger sister would become more powerful than Voldemort himself.

"Then after that another prophecy stated that those two children with their younger sister and a whole other set of people would come to Hellia to train for the final defeat of Voldemort. We knew straight away that the triplets were the Potters children as at the time they were due for another daughter.

"So we sent another prophecy that would claim Vanessa as the Girl-Who-Lived while you three sunk into the shadows. Of course your Mother and Father would never let that happen. Because for some reason and we don't even know why they were bewitched into believing that Vanessa was the most important child in the world.

"So now you know why everything happened." The children sat there shocked at the news that they were just told. Not only were Harry and Cherish truly the children who lived but they would turn out to be the most powerful beings in the world.

Annabella was not jealous of her older siblings because she always knew that they would turn out well and she felt more proud than not that she would help them on the path to greatness.

"Okay now that you know the truth I can explain what you probably don't know that wasn't memorized into your brain from entering Hellia. By this I mean chosen gifts." The children perked up at this as they already knew that it was a unique gift that a Hellian got that gave them an extra power. But they didn't know how they would get them and when they would find out.

"Well as I have already told you I have the chosen gift of animals which means that I can talk to any animal and I can change into any animal while most Hellians can only change into 6. Two land, two marine and two airs.

"I can also create animals or vanish them. Now most Hellians discover theirs when they turn 7 so you have a couple of years to wait. But besides this we have to figure out where you will live. Now we are going to town and we are going to visit a couple of people who would like to adopt you."

The children looked wary at having new parents after the first ones were horrible to them even if they were bewitched.

But nevertheless the children stood up and followed Michael towards their new home hoping that they were leaving Earth for somewhere better and nicer. As they kept moving on Michael pointed out the name of different forests and land sights. Then finally they laid sight on the town and were happily shocked at what they saw.

The town was bright and happy. You could hear an exotic music being played in drums and children playing on the street. The houses were all different shapes and sizes heck they were almost all different from each other. The town had trees and bushes everywhere and there were still small roads where you could see people riding bikes and chatting.

Annie being the excitable 4 year old she was started jumping up and down and Harry looked around curiously. Cherry was happy and excited but she wouldn't show it behind her mask. Michael pointed out the first couple they were going to meet.

They lived in a average sized home that had a bright yellow roof and red outer wall. There was a small yellow picket fence and flower gardens packed with daisies. The home looked very friendly and happy.

They ended up meeting Jonah with the chosen gift of keeping peace and Miranda with the chosen gift of dreams. They were a nice couple and the children could see themselves living there but they didn't feel as if this was the place they were supposed to live.

The next home was very orderly and was a light blue outer wall and white roof. There was a small patio at the front with a rocking chair and a large tree out the back. When they went inside they met the 35 year old Kaitlin and 39 year old Jim. They were very kind but reminded the children too much of how their own parents treated Vanessa.

So after the interview Harry told them politely that they were grateful but they brought back sad memories of their old home. The couple understood as they both were not born on Hellia but got moved to Hellia after a prophecy was made.

The next house was the most peculiar home they had ever seen and straight away they felt a sense of home. Before they even went in they already knew that this was their future home. The home had a bright orange roof and a green outer wall. There was a flower garden that was on the edge of the footpath that led to the door packed full of lilies, roses, petunias, carnations, marigolds and many others that the children couldn't name.

They knocked onto the bright yellow door and the purple triangular shaped door knob opened to show a young lady most likely 24. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back with different coloured streaks shining throughout it.

She looked very friendly but they soon noticed that she was very clumsy as she stumbled a couple of times while leading the children and Michael towards her kitchen. Despite the crazy outside the indoors were elegant and expensive looking. It was all decorated in colour form and all the chairs and couches looked quite comfortable.

The young woman introduced herself as Maria and began to describe her life. She finished school several years ago and her chosen gift was plant life. She had one older sister named Alvara whose chosen gift was communication. Her sister was married to a man named Joachim but he preferred Joey and his chosen gift was physical strength.

They both had two sons named Kyle who had found out his chosen gift was intelligence and had started junior schooling as he had turned 7. And their other son was named Jonathon but he was only 4 like Annie.

They would also have two grandparents named Gemini who had the chosen gift of telling the future and Marco who could hear into long distances. Overall they didn't have to think twice before accepting Maria's invitation of living with her.

Maria was ecstatic that she had now 3 children who were beautiful and unique. She was excited about being a mother and couldn't wait to start teaching them and showing them how a true mother should behave.


	4. A Mothers Regret

**A/N so this chapter is more of a filler on what happened to Lily when the children left. Sorry that it is so short but I promise that the next chapter will make up for it. Hopefully updated by next week.**

Chapter 4- A Mothers Regret

The party had just finished up and Lily was asking for the elves to pack all of the presents away to Vanessa's room while she cleaned up magically. James was with Sirius and Vanessa and they were all talking quiddich although Sirius didn't look happy about it. Lily smiled gently shaking those thoughts away.

The party was a huge success nevertheless; Vanessa was very pleased with the turn up and got to meet up with all of her friends again. The food was delicious and the cake was great. But something wasn't right.

For some reason a couple of hours ago she started to feel this sense of loss and abandonment. She just couldn't tell why. As James was settling Vanessa down for the night and Sirius went to see Moony, Lily went to get changed into her night dress and went to the kitchen to clean everything.

When she finished half an hour later and the kitchen was spotless she went to check on her three youngest. Nobody was in Annabella's room so she shook her head in amusement that her children were sleeping together and checked Cherish's room. Still nobody was in there so she just assumed they were in Harry's.

She opened his room silently as to not wake them up but saw that there was nobody in there. She was getting a bit scared now. It was nearly 10pm and as far as she knew they were all asleep by then. But then she thought disapprovingly she didn't really know them that well.

Then the thought came to her, they must be in the library. Feeling relieved but slightly stern that her children were not in bed she walked over to the library and ready to begin a lecture on the importance of a child's sleep. She opened the door but was shocked to see that they weren't in there.

She yelled out their names but got no response so she ran to her room and went to the drawers where she got out a parchment much like the Marauders map.

She quietly said, 'I solemnly swear that I am a member of the noble and most ancient house of Potter.'

The map began to draw up until there was an entire view of the entire Potter manor with all of the inhabitants mentioned.

She saw herself in her bedroom pacing up and down, James and Vanessa in her huge room and the elves in the kitchen but there was nobody else. So she commanded, 'Zoom in on Harry James Potter.'

The map stayed the same so she stated slightly louder and more desperate, 'Zoom in on Cherish Carnation Potter!' The map again didn't change so she bellowed, 'ZOOM IN ON ANNABELLA MARIGOLD POTTER!'

The map infuriatingly stayed normal and she saw James rushing towards her but she didn't acknowledge that as she was too busy worrying her heart out that her three babies had gone missing.

At this moment James bursted into their room and saw Lily on their bed crying with the Potter Manors map. He was worried because he had only ever seen Lily cry a few times and that was when she was under complete pressure.

James walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug knowing that she will speak when she is ready. Soon after Lily's sobs turned into whimpers and she choked out "Harry—Annabella—Cherish—GONE!" And then she burst out crying again.

James just thought she was overreacting and didn't look at the map properly. So doing the same steps that Lily did to find his three youngest children he sat dumbfounded as he realized that three of his children had gone missing.

Then he thought if they weren't at the Potter Manor they might be with Sirius or Remus. He told Lily that he would be back soon and flued to the Black Manor and asked Sirius if they were with him. Sirius looked worried and called over Remus to see if he knew where they were.

They discovered that the children weren't at the Black Manor and so they all apparated to the Potter Manor again all looking panic stricken. As James was at the Black Manor Lily went into the kitchen to see if the elves knew anything. When she got there the elves were pointing at a slight fog that was in the middle of the kitchen.

She was about to leave but then Sirius and Remus slammed the kitchen door open and looked around. They didn't even give Lily a second thought as they walked over to the elves. The two Marauders were about to interrogate Poppet, Jimjam and Twinky but before they could a projection of the three missing children in question showed up.

Annie was crying, Harry was looking excited but nervous and Cherish was trying to keep her poker face in play but they all knew that she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Uncle Si, Uncle Moony, Twinkle, Poppet and Jimjam," Harry said in a small voice. "Er we are really sorry but we are leaving for another land. First of all I want to thank you Padfoot. Thank you for everything really. You were always there for us and you helped us whenever you could escape Vanessa and her posse," Sirius slightly chuckled at this. Despite the circumstances Harry could always cheer his godfather up. "You were the best god father you could be and I will always remember you as the father I never had. I'll miss you." Sirius now had tears running down his face and he whispered softly, "I'll miss you too cub."

"Uncle Moony," Annie said softly and her face was one of the most heartbreaking things that you would ever see. "You were the best god father ever!!! I couldn't have hoped for a better one for Cherry and I. Thank you for the presents just in case Uncle Si didn't end up telling you in all of the chaos that will occur and probably is occurring at this moment," Lily began crying as she remembered that she didn't give any presents to any one of her younger children this year. In fact she didn't even remember saying Happy Birthday to Harry and Cherish. "I love you all heaps and I will never forget you." Lily was completely saddened as she realized that this message didn't include her.

Cherry began speaking at this moment and she for once had let her emotions out and silent tears were streaking down her face, "Twinky, Poppet and Jimjam, you taught us all we know and you took care of us when no one else would." Lily choked on her tears and the three distraught house elves looked stunned at what Cherish was saying. "And I- we thank you dearly for that. If it wasn't for you three Merlin knows what would have happened to us. Uncle Moony again you are the best godfather a girl could have. Hear that Uncle Si a girl could have not a boy, so obviously you are the best godfather a boy could have." Sirius and Remus laughed softly but the sound was very sad as they were crying. "So thankyou all of you for if it wasn't for you we would probably be dead. Oh and say goodbye to Neville from me. Tell him to not let his grandmother get him down." Remus sighed and said softly, "I will."

Harry spoke again at this point, "Hopefully one day Mother, Father and Vanessa will be nicer and will know what they did wrong. I hope that you have a good life and we will be back by the time we are 16."

Lily broke down and began full out sobbing as what her son fully hit her. She realized that she had to be one of the worst mothers in the world. She neglected her three beautiful children in favour of Vanessa. And the worst part was that she didn't even know why. Sure she was the girl-who-lived. So what! The other three were just as important.

Damn it! What had she done to her three babies? They had left her for a place they had no idea about because the place that they should have called home wasn't what it should have been.

She knew that if she had the chance now she would apologize for a number of things. For one not being a proper mother. Not kissing and showing affection to them regularly, not talking to them often enough, not cooking them home made meals. And most of all not getting to know them.

And so continued a mothers regret.


	5. The Best Present Ever

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I got caught up in other things. To make up for it I made a larger chapter than usual. Just to warn you the next chapter may take longer to update as I have to sort out a few tweaks in the storyline. But no longer than a week. Thank you and reviews would be nice as this is my 5****th**** chapter and I am currently on 2!**

Chapter 5- The Best Present ever

Despite being gone for a year from the place they once called home they were happier than they ever thought possible. Sure occasionally they'd have their down moments when they remembered what they left behind but what it came down to was that it was worth it. And plus they would be going back to Earth when they were 16 or 15 in Annie's case.

They all knew that they made the right choice by moving to Maria's. She and her family had all been very welcoming and upon becoming a mother she had changed slightly. No longer was the outside of her house a bright mess but it all looked more appropriate for a mother.

She using her chosen gift of plants made a few huge trees that they could climb but stay safe. The indoors were now a little more kid friendly. There were paintings hung up on the walls that were signed by the children's names and toys scattered on the floor.

At that moment the trio was all up in their separate beds upstairs with a friend in each. Annabella who had a room that was decorated in green and had stuffed animals everywhere had her new cousin and best friend with her. Jonathon who was the same age as her was Maria's sister Alvara's second son.

He adored Annabella and they were inseparable. He was the kind of child who had a contagious smile and could keep your secret.

Harry was with Maria's friends son Nate. Harry and Nate had clicked straight away when Maria and his mother Jenna met up with each other. Nate telling Harry about what Hellia was like and Harry explaining what Earth was like. At the moment they were both scrawled across the floor the beds remaining untouched. Harry's room was decorated in red and orange but that was the way he liked it. He always had a fascination with fire.

Cherish was staying with someone that wasn't truly her friend as he was 2 years older than her and had a very big ego. He was Alvara's eldest son and had just started junior schooling. He found out that his chosen gift was intelligence as when he turned 7 he seemed to know everything about anything.

The reason he was there was because his mother and father needed a rest and also because it was the twins birthday.

Yes it was this particular day that reminded them of what they left behind but also what they came to. Today was once again Cherish and Harry's birthday but it also marked a year of what they left behind.

And as the sun peeked over the horizon Annabella woke up. And just like last time she went to Harry first.

"Harry. Harry. Wakey wakey sunshine," she whispered softly but then just like last time she resorted to screaming.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I WILL GET THE WATER BUCKET!!!"

But much to her chagrin she woke up everybody except Harry when she discovered what seemed like the entire house population had entered Harry's bedroom looking confused and annoyed.

Then it seemed to dawn on Jonathon as Annie was still too busy trying to wake up Harry, "Hey you guys I just remembered. It's Cherry's and Harry's birthday."

Cherish gasped at this and noticed that it was in fact her birthday but this was not why she was so shocked. She remembered that this was the first anniversary of being in Hellia.

She didn't know if anyone realized this as they were too busy watching Harry yell at Annie after being soaked with a bucked of water.

Annie poked her tongue out at him and then ran away as she noticed that Harry was charging after her. This continued for 5 minutes before they came back to Harry's room where everyone was listening amusedly at their argument.

Then Annie shouted, "PRESENTS!!!" Harry and Cherry who remembered this behavior from earlier birthdays groaned in unison and using their twin bond that they never shared with Vanessa and started sharing tactics on how to get out of Annabella's grasp.

'_Hey maybe we could throw a bucket of water on Annie and while everyone is laughing at her we can escape and climb up one of Mar's trees.'_

_Cherry mentally rolled her eyes, 'Pur-leaase Harry you just wanna get back at her for throwing a bucket of water at you. What we should really do is tell her that before we start opening presents we need to freshen up and then while in the bathroom we open the window, climb out and make our escape.'_

_Harry mentally laughed at his sisters antics, 'Cher that would have worked but the thing is that there is no bathroom window large enough for us to escape in.'_

_Cherry got on the defensive and told him, 'Hey it was a good idea in my mind.'_

_Harry just kept chuckling and then tuned back in to reality._

Annie was looking very annoyed at the two twins while everyone was staring curiously at them.

Harry and Cherish immediately blushed realizing that Annabella must have been asking them a question that they didn't answer. Harry told her softly, "Sorry?"

Annabella seemed to not hear him and said upset, "As I was asking you; would you prefer to open your presents at the party or here?"

Harry and Cherish looked surprised at this question, "What do you mean party?" Cherish said in a deadly quiet tone that scared everyone except Annabella and Harry.

"Oh please you guys you don't honestly think that we would let you celebrate your birthday with out a party. It'll be fun and you guys deserve a party after all these years. And we should celebrate the fact that you are 6 now in the proper way…" Annabella kept on going but the twins tuned her out and opened their connection.

'_Come on Cher it'll be okay. Look it'll last what a couple of hours and then it'll be done. And we never have had a party before anyway…'_

_Cherry cut in at this point, 'DON'T YOU SEE HARRY? THAT'S THE POINT!'_

_Harry gasped when he saw the raw hurt and sadness that was the real reason Cherish didn't want the party. He saw how Vanessa always had the party and that their name wasn't mentioned on the cake. How their mother and father ignored them on what was supposed to be their favorite day of the year._

'_Come on Cher. We aren't there anymore. We're somewhere completely different.'_

'_Fine I will go but I don't have to like it.'_

_Harry smile inwardly and outwardly, 'That's the spirit Cher.'_

They cut the connection again and noticed that Annie was still rambling, "And plus we have had this planned for weeks. You can't just spoil our fun. Okay so now you know why you must have a party can you answer my question?"

Harry and Cherish nodded together while Harry had a fully fledged smile on his face Cherry had a reluctant and strained smile on her face. "We'll open them at the party." Cherry told her quietly.

Then Maria cut in by clapping her hands together, "Okay now that, that is sorted I have a special surprise for you guys for your birthday but I think all three of you will benefit from it.

"So if you don't mind I am going to go speak to a couple of people and I soon will be back for your party that you WILL be attending. I expect to see you there. Okay? Great."

Maria left the room and went down her street and turned the corner and kept walking forward until she reached the Hellian entrance point. She went over to the secretary and asked for Michael.

The secretary told her that he was free at the moment and that she could go in. She walked down the small hall until she reached a door that said I _'Michael- Head of Departments for transition from Earth to Hellia.'_

She knocked on the door and walked in to see Michael with a greeting smile etched on his face. "AH Maria. It's been so long, what can I do for you? And how are the children. I believe that today marks the one day anniversary of being in Hellia. In fact I was even thinking of dropping in on their party."

"Michael the thing is although the children do not show it they miss some of the people they knew from Earth. And I have been studying the kids prophecy and it states that a _male_ will lead the children. So what I am thinking is that they need someone they are familiar with and can trust to teach and support them.

"So I looked subtly into our Earth viewing glass and saw a male man that was becoming depressed by the disappearance of three young children one being his godson. Then a couple of months ago I subtly asked the kids if they knew a Padfoot and they got all sad and Annie ran away.

"So my idea is that we can today go to Earth and find this man and ask him what he knows about the Potter kids and see if he is supposed to become a Hellian. Okay?"

Michael shook his head amusedly, "You know Marr if it won't for the fact that we were old school friends you would be kicked out of this room already."

"Yeah Mike I know but the thing is that these kids need someone to be a father for them and I can't do both parental figures. Can I?"

"Maria you don't understand. These things don't just happen. It takes time. Paperwork. And you don't even know if he is a proper Hellian."

"Yeah but I thought that if I begged you, you might let me do this. And besides you owe me one anyway."

"Maria if it wasn't for the fact that we were old family friends I wouldn't even be considering this." Michael said his tone wavering.

"Pleeeeeeeassse, please, please, please!" Maria said whiningly.

Michael groaned, "Fine!"

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"Okay now where is this person we are meant to be meeting?" Michael asked slightly annoyed.

"If we go to England and find the Black Manor we should be meeting Sirius Black. He is young Harry's godfather."

"Okay now hold onto my tightly and don't let go."

Maria was a little excited as she had never been transported to Earth before as she was born on Hellia. Then she felt a sinking sensation and upon opening her eyes she saw the manor that she had been seeing in the Earth viewing glass for the past couple of months.

Then she felt a wand pointed at her and Michael's back and turned around to see a depressed looking Sirius Black. His hair was dull and dry and his face was pale with red blotches from crying.

He asked them in a lifeless voice that seemed more threatening then not, "Who are you?"

Michael began the speech he told all people when he was offering them a place in Hellia. After that was finished Sirius looked wary and suspicious. So Maria began speaking to Sirius softly and slowly, "Mr. Black do you know of the three missing Potter children?"

Sirius turned very bitter and told her in a harsh tone, "Are you kidding? Know them? I practically raised them."

Maria nodded slowly and then began again, "Well Mr. Black last year Michael here came to the Potter Manor to offer the children a home in Hellia. The children happily accepted and they now live with me. They are very happy but they often get sad because they miss you a lot. They do not know I am here but they would consider it the greatest present of all if you came to them."

Sirius seemed to brighten up a lot by the prospect of seeing the trio again before looking suspicious, "How do I know I can trust the two of you?"

Michael chuckled at this and said softly, "That is precisely what Miss Cherish said to me. And I swore on my magic that Hellia was real. Would you like me to do the same to you?"

Sirius nodded and slowly lowered his wand. Michael said in a solemn tone, "I swear on my magic and chosen gift that the three youngest Potter children are residents of Hellia and are happy and alive."

Sirius smiled and quickly ran out of the room confusing the two Hellians. He soon came back with a bag that looked packed to the rim. He smiled charmingly at Maria and she blushed. "Just some stuff for when I get there. I bought presents for the cubs incase they came back. You know-" He mumbled off incoherently until Michael commanded, "Okay hold on tight to my robes and don't let go."

Sirius and Maria grabbed hold of his robes and they felt the sinking feeling as they transported to Hellia. Sirius all of a sudden felt more powerful and knew everything about Hellia that the trio found out when they first got here. He felt smarter than he felt after his completed Hogwarts education and he felt like he could achieve the impossible.

After the shock of finding himself in an entirely new environment he noticed that what sounded like a celebration was in the background. He heard Michael say something to Maria and then saw him walk towards the area where he could hear the celebration.

He went forward as if to follow Michael but Maria stopped him, "Easy there. You can't just go bursting into a party without knowing a few things. For one we have to find out what your chosen gift is. Now this is just a simple test that will tell me your chosen gift and will also give you new information on chosen gifts so we don't have to waste time."

She started chanting in the Hellian ancient language that Sirius now understood, "Give this new Hellian the knowledge of the ancient chosen gifts. Then let us seek the knowledge of the chosen gifts in his centre."

Sirius seemed to glow white for a moment before Maria gasped, "Wow! You have one of the full elements. I mean most people only get sections of it like me. I got plants while the full element is earth. But you, you got a full element and hardly anybody gets a full element."

She continued on for another 30 seconds before Sirius cleared his throat. Maria blushed bright red, "Sorry I was rambling on again. It's just this is so amazing! You got the chosen gift of air!"

Whatever response she was expecting it obviously wasn't what she wanted as Sirius just stood there questioningly. Obviously the knowledge didn't include what the chosen gift of air meant.

Maria frowned and then sighed, "It means that you can manipulate air to destroy somebody or make them be unable to breath by taking away the air they can breath. But that's just offensive, you can create air shields so strong that not even the most powerful curse could break through it. You can also use your gift for fun by creating storms out of thin air or changing the temperature to your liking.

"Now you won't get this chosen gift straight away. It should take a couple of weeks until you start seeing your chosen gift."

"Okay now that you have told me all of that can I please see the kids?"

Maria chuckled, "Well Mr. Black if you look over there you are sure to see signs of a children birthday party for two of them."

Sirius shook his head, "Merlin sometimes I can be so stupid! So Harry and Cher are having a party huh? They are sure to enjoy that although Cherry might be a little reluctant."

Maria was awed by how well he seemed to know the kids. It was like they were his kids.

Maria smiled softly and told him to follow her as she walked towards the party through what looked to be a forest. Maria told him it was called the Forest of Argon. They both walked in to see a huge celebration in a clearing. It had balloons everywhere and different games were setup for them. Parents were at the edge smiling while the kids ran around screaming and laughing in delight.

Maria walked over to the trio and told them that there was a very special person waiting for them.

Cherish replied, "Who?"

Maria just shook her head, "You will see soon enough."

Then she led them over to the edge where Sirius was standing. The children were shocked into silence until Annie screamed, "UNCLE SI?!"

Sirius smiled and nodded while bending down for a hug. The trio ran over to their uncle in all but blood and was engulfed in a hug. Sirius smiled happily and Maria thought to herself that he looked very handsome that way.

Sirius and the children continued hugging until Maria cleared her throat, "So how do you like your present?"

The children just looked at her as if she was stupid until Harry exclaimed, "Maria it is the best present you could have given us!"

2 hours later.

After heaps of partying, games and exchanging gifts the party was over and Sirius and the trio were at the edge of the forest waiting for Maria and their Aunt Alvara to finish cleaning the party up.

Then Alvara exclaimed that she was going to go home and cook her family's dinner finishing in happy birthday kids and nice to meet you Sirius.

Maria walked over to them wondering where Sirius was going to live. She was upset by the idea of breaking apart her kids and Sirius.

"Sooooooooooo…" Maria began.

All four of them began to look at her pleadingly and Maria had a funny feeling that they were about to ask for something and get their way.

"Maria?" Annie asked sweetly.

"Yes?" she replied back suspiciously.

"We were wondering if you would pretty please with sugar on top le-" Harry was cut short when Annabella added, "Don't forget the cherry!"

"Yeah with a cherry, let Uncle Padfoot live with us?"

Then to make it even harder than it already was for Maria to say no they all used their famous puppy dog pouts and Sirius did his greatest impression of a dog which was surprisingly good despite his animagi being a canine.

Maria looked at them and groaned, "Merlin you guys have to make it impossible for me to say no don't you?" The trio and Sirius all gave each other a look of triumph and then looked back at Maria.

She groaned again, "Fine. Sirius can live with us."

The kids smiled then stood up praising and thanking their new mother.

Maria just sighed but smiled softly.

Sirius had a fully blown grin spread over his face and looked like he could grin. Finally he had found his pups after a year. Finally he had the chance to hug them again and play with them in his animagus form.

As they walked back to his new home with the children telling him about the house and what they could do his mind was elsewhere. He began wondering about what would happen now that he was in a new place. What job would he have? Would he ever marry? Would he ever go back to Earth?

Then he was brought back to Earth by Maria tapping his shoulder while the children ran to their bedrooms in search of their new presents.

"Your new home." And then she walked into her house and Sirius temporarily stopped before following her.

Whatever would happen in the future he didn't mind. He was in the present and was happy enough being the best present ever!


	6. A Families Hope

**Chapter 6: A Families Hope**

He knew it was too late for taking back his mistakes but he couldn't help but regret the horrible things that he had done to his children.

He had neglected them, didn't buy them presents and he couldn't even remember talking to them.

He felt sick with himself for being so horrible to his own flesh and blood. And worst of all his two best friends, which he had been practically brothers with since his first year of Hogwarts, wouldn't talk to him. Sirius had gone missing 4 years ago and Remus wouldn't contact them.

Vanessa now 10 was a broken child as she realized her mistakes, she too felt it her fault that her three younger siblings had left. She could hardly remember them anymore now that she was 10 and so she held onto the memories that had long been forgotten.

But they were always of her tormenting them and trying to get them into trouble.

And much to her shock and sadness as well as to her parents, not a single photo that belonged to them had the missing children. The only photos that had them in it were currently in Remus Lupin's possession and as he didn't talk to them anymore they had no hint that the children ever existed. The spoilt child that once existed was replaced with a child far too matured for her own age.

She didn't even get excited over her Hogwarts letter. In fact that day nobody cheered or congratulated her as they all mourned over what should have happened if her siblings never went missing. They all imagined Harry, Cherish and Vanessa all cheering while Lily, James and Annabella congratulated them.

They could almost see James telling Harry of his old Marauder days and Lily telling Vanessa and Cherish about her own days at school and what they would learn about.

Then the day that the Potter's went to Diagon Alley they spent the time with their heads down and Lily half way through had to leave because she couldn't stand it anymore.

When she got home she imagined what her time in Diagon Alley should have been like. She could imagine James taking Harry to Quality Quiddich Supplies where they would fawn over the latest broom until Lily told them off for taking so long.

When the three girls and Lily would go to the Apothecary and Flourish and Blotts she could imagine Annabella and Cherish looking around in awe of the new reading materials.

She yearned for this real family but something got in her way that she still didn't even understand. She knew that it wasn't her own personal greed for fame that got in her way of overlooking her three youngest.

She had been thinking of this for several years now and she was beginning to suspect that Dumbledore had something to with it. For he seemed over cheerful when he heard that they disappeared and when he noticed that they were not happy he muttered something like 'damn love always wins over spells…'

But still despite this it didn't matter whether or not she was bewitched into believing that Vanessa was the better child because she shouldn't have ever let things get so drastic.

Meanwhile Remus Lupin was getting news from Sirius that Lily and James were bewitched into believing that Vanessa was more important.

And so this broke the mans thoughts that it was Lily and James's fault and the next day the Potter's got a surprise when after several years of ignoring and resent Remus Lupin appeared on their doorstep.

James Potter, on the day, was washing the dishes as the Potter's had began to help the elves, who were still depressed over the missing Potter children. Lily was looking up recipes for something that she and the elves could make for dinner and Vanessa was still asleep in her bedroom as that was pretty much all that she did those days.

Ding dong…

Ding dong…

"I'll get it," called out James as he finished washing the dishes.

"Okay!" Lily replied.

James was preparing to face some young interviewer, intrigued about his three lost children when he nearly fainted on the spot when he saw one of his best friend's cautious faces looking out at him.

"R -Remus?" James stumbled out in his shock.

"Yes James, it is I," Remus returned.

James was about to give a hug but remembered luckily before hand about their _not talking thing _they had going on.

"Look, James. I know that it has been a while since we have last spoken but Sirius has recently told me something that might shock you and Lily."

"S-Sirius has been talking to you?" James asked warily although he was slightly hurt that he hadn't been in communication with them for 5 years.

"Yes, Sirius has a mirror like the one you guys used to use. In fact all of the kids do."

All of a sudden James' sadness of his best friends hating him had been replaced by anger so bad that he was shaking.

"YOU KNOW WHERE MY CHILDREN ARE AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME?!"

Remus looked like he had expected this and stated without fear, "I wouldn't put it like that. So to answer to your question is that I have no idea where your children are. I know where they are but not the location."

If this was supposed to appease his temper it only did the opposite as James swelled in the fury that was mounting, "DO NOT GET TECHNICAL WITH ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE BUT NOT WHERE?! HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT TALKED TO MY CHILDREN RECENTLY?!"

Remus smiled as though, even that, he was expecting and said softly, "I am not getting technical with you. And by saying that I know where they are but not _where _they are means that I know the name of the place but not where the place is. And in answer to your last question I have talked to your children recently and in light of the recent information that we have come about, the children are going to have one and only one conversation on the mirrors with you and if you can come to a negotiation then there might be more."

James calmed down as his brain began whirling. _What information could possibly make the horrible deeds I did to my own flesh and blood, want to forgive and forget?_

So James slowly opened the door wider and turned around to see Lily frozen in her place, staring stunned at Remus.

When Remus looked at her she broke out of it and, forgetting any boundaries, ran up to him and hugged him, sobbing all the while.

"Oh Remus! I heard it! The whole thing! When the children said goodbye! I heard it all!"

Remus didn't look too surprised at this and patted her back while she spoiled his shirt.

Finally she finished crying and looked embarrassedly up at Remus, "Er, sorry about that Remus. But I haven't told anyone about how I heard it! And I felt absolutely horrible after. Do you think they will ever forgive me for what I did?"

Remus laughed and motioned for them to go to the sitting room which was just around the corner from the entrance hall that they were currently in.

"How about we sit down and I tell you all about your children."

The two Potter's and Remus went over to the sitting room and sat in separate arm chairs all refusing to sit in the love seat that was constantly a reminder of the three children's favourite spot to read.

James began, "So what is this all about, Moony. I mean, is it okay to call you Moony?"

Remus laughed and nodded, "Under the current circumstances I would consider myself unworthy of your friendship."

Lily frowned at this, "What do you mean, Rem? After all we did to you, Sirius, Harry, Cherish and Annabella how could you possibly not be worthy of our friendship?"

"Ah but you see, this is the story I wish to tell."

Lily and James nodded as if asking to continue.

Remus sighed and looked around as if unable to decide where to start, "This is a long tale, I am afraid and it begins and ends with tears. You see we have found out just recently that when you, James, told Albus Dumbledore about Vanessa being the _chosen one,_ he put a charm on you, so that you believed that Vanessa was your only child worthy of your love. That she and she alone, was your only child where as the other three were simply nuisances that were always in the way."

Lily gasped and James began gawking.

"There is no way that Albus would do something like that. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Wouldn't he?" James muttered uncertainly.

Remus sighed, "I am afraid so James. Dumbledore betrayed you both and ruined the lives of three very special, independent children."

Lily nodded slowly, "I always knew, somewhere deep inside that what I was doing to them all was wrong. I just couldn't remember why I was doing it."

Remus nodded solemnly, "That's one of the great attributes of the charm, it dazes the one who was charmed so that they believe that what you are doing is right. But I guess that your motherly instincts were strong enough to break through that first barrier."

James asked in a quick Auror way, "What do you mean first barrier? You mean there are more of them?"

"Yes, there are. The first barrier is believing that everything you are doing is for the _greater good_ as Dumbledore put it. The second barrier is the forgetting of who cast it on you. In fact you can't even remember that there was ever a cast put on you. And the third and last barrier is the utter faith you have in the castor. I believe that this is an extra feature that Dumbledore added. It makes you so loyal to him that you would never believe in a million years that he would do something like that."

"So then how did we break through all three layers?" Lily asked quietly.

"We, that is to say Sirius and I, think that a major shock or loss will _awaken_ you to what you were doing. And as you clearly don't remember that Dumbledore did something to you, then I think that the loss of your three children broke through the first while the second and third remain intact. I believe that now that you know what has happened you will begin to remember something's that Dumbledore has said or done that remained unnoticed due to the loyalty addition. You are about to be in for a shocking awakening," he said smirking.

And as if that was the thing that needed to be said, both James and Lily began to have flashbacks of Dumbledore muttering things, encouraging them to believe that Vanessa was their only child.

As one both Lily and James began to sob.

They sobbed for their loss.

They sobbed for finding out that Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot.

They sobbed for the press butting into their business.

They sobbed for their oldest child sleeping upstairs.

They sobbed for their foolishness.

They sobbed for their relief to find out that their children were okay.

And mostly they sobbed for Harry, Cherish and Annabella.

Eventually they stopped crying and James asked as if just remembering, "Didn't you say before that we were allowed to talk to them? To see them again?"

"I did," answered Remus easily.

"Well when can we?"

"Well the kids are ready on hand, as well as Sirius. When you talk is up to you."

Lily and James looked at each other and then after having what looked like a silent conversation Lily answered scared, "We would like to speak to them now."

Remus nodded and took out a small pocket mirror which when he muttered something turned into a human sized mirror.

Remus then said clearly, "Sirius."

And all of a sudden 4 figures appeared, one looking taller than the rest.

Slowly recognition flooded them. Merlin they had changed since the last time they had seen each other. No longer was Harry the small, shy boy he once was. Now he had a face that looked like he had been through hell and back. _And yet_, Lily thought, _he still looks like the perfect carbonate copy of his father._

_Cherish_, thought James, _is going to be a heartbreaker one day_. Her long hair that went down to her lower back was the same colour as her fathers and perfectly straight. Her emerald eyes, much like her mothers, were indifferent to the world; you could see that she still put up a poker face.

Annie again was the gorgeous child that she always was. Now 9 she stood tall and proud, something that she wouldn't have if she was brought up with her real parents because of Dumbledore's charm.

They were all too grown up for their young ages and it saddened Lily and James to know that they were the main part of that, whether or not they were charmed.

"Hello Mother. Father," said Harry politely. Annie gave a small wave and Sirius and Cherry just nodded stiffly.

Everybody could tell that they still hadn't fully forgiven them.

Lily's voice seemed to be raw with lack of use at the sight of her missing children, as she said astonished, "Hello."

James seemed speechless, so he didn't say anything.

As if moving onto something more important than these greetings Cherry asked Remus in a sophisticated manner, "Have you told them yet?"

Remus nodded and she sighed, "Is _she_ here?"

Lily then looked over to Remus as he shook his head, "Who is _she_?"

Remus looked questioningly over to Cherish and she nodded once, "The she that Cherry is referring to is your eldest daughter."

Lily gasped as she remembered Vanessa, upstairs with no idea that her younger sibling were in a mirror talking to them.

"Oh. Merlin! I have to go get her."

Cherry hissed as Remus shook his head. When Lily and James looked curiously as to why they didn't want her here, he nodded his head over to the mirror.

Annie nudged Harry and he began in an indifferent voice, "You two have the excuse of being under a powerful charm made by a powerful wizard. In fact one of the most powerful wizards in your planet. She on the other hand has no excuse for the horrible things she did to us."

Annie and Cherry nodded in approval as it finally hit Lily and James as to what they were talking about.

Lily felt the need to explain her daughter's reasoning, "But you don't understand. She was brought up as if she was the queen and you were mainly her little play toys. She didn't know any better!"

As if expecting this Harry spoke again, it began to occur to them that it was only Harry talking to Lily and James, "We, that is to say Cherry, Annie and I, were brought up as dunderheads. Mere servants if you will. And yet we managed to become some of the smartest children of our age group. In fact I'd go as far as to say that we were smarter than the average third year at Hogwarts."

Lily and James thought about this for a moment and then James' voice made a comeback, "But she has changed now. She hardly ever speaks anymore. She is only ever in her room. She wasn't even happy when her Hogwarts letter arrived!"

Lily nodded and watched as slowly all four of them huddled into a group to discuss this new finding. Eventually they all spread out and each had wary expressions on their face.

This time Cherish spoke and she said it so forcefully that they were slightly frightened, "We have decided to allow Vanessa to come. But if she says anything to remind us, of what we like to call, our hell, then we will finish this conversation and you will not hear from us again."

Lily nodded straight away and ran upstairs to awaken Vanessa from her slumber.

James on the other hand was studying his children carefully. They were all so grown up. So much different. They all seemed so powerful. Then something occurred to him that Harry had mentioned in passing, "Harry?"

All of their eyes snapped to him and he was slightly unnerved, "You said before that Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards on _our planet_. What does that mean?"

All of the children threw glares at Harry while he looked slightly sheepish. He looked at Cherish and she gave a brisk nod, not taking her eyes off her father.

"Well when I say that, I mean that we are not on Earth at the moment. And before you ask, we cannot tell you where we are. Just be certain that we are in a safe place with people who we love and love us back."

Then for the first time Annie spoke, in a small voice, "But can you please not tell Lily?"

Almost absentmindedly James muttered, "Mum."

They all snorted as if they couldn't believe that James would think that they would call Lily 'Mum'.

Before he began to question them again Lily came downstairs with a half awake Vanessa.

Cherish gave him a look and he nodded, reassuring them that he would not tell.

Subconsciously he realized that they looked at Cherish a lot for reference. As if they needed her permission to do everything. And yet he could tell that she wasn't the leader of their little group. He could tell that their 'leader' was Harry.

He thought that maybe Cherish was their commander, as in she made sure that they didn't say too much and that everything was okay. She was their protector.

Finally Lily and Vanessa made it into the sitting room and as if electrocuted, Vanessa jumped and all of a sudden looked wide awake.

All of a sudden his youngest children looked like they severely regretted their decision to say that Vanessa could come.

Slowly Vanessa muttered, "Harry? Cherish? Annabella? Is it really you?"

They all nodded and Vanessa, having lost her judgment for a minute, went right up to the mirror and hugged it. His three youngest began having fits of laughter and Vanessa became bright red.

"Whoops!"

That just made them laugh harder and Sirius began to laugh as well.

James, Lily, Vanessa and Remus waited patiently as on the other side of the mirror four Hellians were holding their stomachs from laughter.

As if that was the ice breaker all of them began to catch up on everything they missed.

Lily talked to Annie as she broke out of her shy shell, James talked to Harry and Sirius about the different sports in each world and Vanessa shyly began to talk to Cherish although it didn't go very well as Cherry was the least forgiving. Mainly Vanessa asked questions and got curt, one word answers in reply.

But Vanessa didn't mind.

She was too happy.

She had finally gotten her younger siblings back.

And even though she couldn't hug them she could talk to them.

And that was good enough for her.

Eventually the dark fell over Hellia and in the background all of the Potters, Sirius and Remus heard a young woman calling the four into the small yellow cottage they could see in the background.

Sirius told them that they better get back in and all three of the Potter's on Earth looked sadly that their time with their children and Sirius was over.

Then James remembered the reason for that, "I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

Lily and Vanessa (as Lily had told her what had happened) agreed angrily and nodded.

Then as if she couldn't hold herself back anymore Annie yelled out, "You can't!"

James replied angrily, "Why not?"

Annie turned bright red and Cherish answered in a voice that most people would think she was talking to 3 year olds for, "Because, Dumbledore will get suspicious if all of a sudden his two little lap-dogs and his golden child were impossibly mad with him. Remember how powerful he is? He could try something again. And then you might hate us or something like that again."

They nodded slowly and James said, "But it's not like we can just forgive everything he has done to us. And you guys! You should be furious with him!"

Cherish just shook her head, "We forgave you all a long time ago. What you need to do is secure yourselves positions in Hogwarts. Vanessa is starting in September, is she not? Just tell him that you would like to take up a job there because you are worried that people will try to hurt her and he will be putty in your hands."

Lily nodded, "I could probably help out in the hospital wing and James could take up Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius nodded and then said, "But whatever you do, you must not allow him to know that you know anything about what he has done and where we are. The slightest suspicions and he might recast that charm. In five and a half more years we will be back. It'll all be over than."

Vanessa then cried, "But that'll be ages away. I'll be sixteen! Will we ever talk again?"

All of a sudden the group got into a huddle again, and then they all spread out and smiled at Remus. Remus smiled back and then said, "I don't think you need to worry. I have three spare mirrors that are connected to theirs. All you have to do is say the person's name that you want to talk to and if they have the mirror on them, they will reply."

Lily, James and Vanessa all looked relieved and gladly took the mirrors. They were all about to thank the Hellians when they noticed that the mirror was once again a mirror.

Remus murmured a word and it rearranged into a pocket mirror.

Remus said goodbye and before they could blink, he had disappeared on the spot.

For a while after that nobody said anything. Then slowly they all left to do their own thing.

But this time, with a whole new sense of hope.

They knew what they had to do now.

They had to go to Hogwarts.

Act like nothing suspicious was happening.

And live out their lives happily for five more years.

They would release a press statement the next day telling the public that they would like to forget about the three missing children and get on with their lives.

Then they would use their mirrors to talk to their children.

That was their mission.

That was their families hope.

**Okay, finally after that long wait I have given you chapter 6. I am sort of sad that I have hardly any reviews so please review. It only helps me write faster.**

**In fact I wouldn't have even written this chapter if it wasn't for the 6 reviews I had.**

**So if you have gotten this far just review! **

**Just write what you think!**

**PLEASE!**

**Okay the next chapter is going back to Hellia where we meet our three favourite kids with Sirius and a few new characters. PLUS more people are going to Hellia from Earth. That is where the pairing begins…**

**So enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**

**I am trying for a one week update.**


	7. Some New Friends

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You don't know how happy it made me to get more than the amount of reviews I had before for just one review!**

**And it actually made me write this chapter much faster. Hopefully it is longer and better than the last! I've had no assignments this week so I've only had to focus on my stories!**

**Anyways if you are actually reading this then I am about to tell you some important details that you probably won't pick up on.**

**First of all Harry's best friends are Nate and Leo.**

**Cherish's best friend is Eliza who has a crush on Harry but they will not be paired together.**

**Annie's best friend is Jonathon.**

**Now if you haven't realized yet this story is mainly focusing on Harry and Cherry. I try to mention all of my other characters but it is extremely difficult to write in Annie when she is a year younger than them.**

**Now you probably won't understand the Hellian schooling system so here it is.**

**Every child starts at junior schooling when they turn 7. When they turn 12 they start the Academy. Crowley Corner Academy is not the only one, there are others but I will not be talking about them.**

**Anyways there are only 4 years of the Academy. So they all finish school at 16 but unfortunately you will never get to see Annie's last year since she will be back on Earth.**

**Anyways tell me who you want Cherry to end up with. I have a poll and your options are Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Fred/George Weasley, or my own OC.**

**So far Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom are winning. If you want somebody else vote on my poll or put it in a review.**

**Anyways I am sorry to anybody that was hoping, but this is not a slash story. All of my characters at the moment are straight.**

**I will talk to you a little bit more about this chapter at the end. As you will not understand it until you read it.**

**Ta**

* * *

A pink hue spread across the sky as the sun rose in Crowley Corner. Across from the town you could see a large building named Crowley Academy with a ground 10x the size of the building, with grass as green as the day it was grown.

If you asked the villagers why this was, they would grumble about the constant rain flooding the planet Hellia. Today was a break from the constant onslaught of precipitation and the world couldn't have asked for a better day, as that day was the first day of Crowley Academy for the exceptional magical being.

If you looked through the thick forest known as the forest of Argon you would see three children that looked to be around 11. They looked like any average Hellian, ready to start their new year at school.

The boy had untamable hair and wore what looked to be a strong dragon skin armor as you could not see the boys' clothes. Hatched onto his back was a silver sword that on the handle was scratched '_Harry' _and had a ruby placed onto the surface.

The girl with the straight, long black hair was also wearing dragon skin armor and she also had a sword hatched onto her back. On the handle in an elegant writing it said '_Cherish'_ and had a sapphire jewel placed on it.

The youngest child with long, wavy black hair had dragon skin armor on but had no sword as she was too young.

They seemed to be having an argument as Cherish had her face screwed up into a frown and was yelling at the boy named Harry, "HARRY! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED! NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO FIGHT A DRAGON, COUNT ME OUT!"

Harry sighed defeated, "Come on Cher, I had everything under control!"

Cherry laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world and said cruelly, "Maria told you, that you still didn't have your powers under control. What if you missed the dragon and got one of us instead."

Harry looked slightly abashed but otherwise stood his ground, "I know what she said. But I promise you, I have it all down. And even if I did miss, we have you. You could just use your chosen gift and we'd be better in no time at all."

Cherry looked flattered and yet still mad, "Harry, "I'm not always going to be there for you, ya know? I haven't had any real training with my powers anyway. My gift is rather rare so nobody can train me."

Harry then began moving his hands in the direction of the sky, the two girls shook him warning looks but he just ignored them. Slowly the clouds, that were beginning to threaten their first day at the academy with rain, began to fade away.

After it was done Harry shot the two girls a look of triumph while Cherry began to smirk, "You know Harry, that when I tell Sirius and Maria about our little trip they are going to kill you."

Harry began to look worried as Cherry's smirk grew in proportion, "But you're not going to tell them, right?" He looked at Annie worriedly, "She is not going to tell, right Annie?"

Annie shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't get me in the middle of you arguments. Fight your own battles."

Then Harry began to smirk, "Well Cherry. If you wanna be like that, then two can play at blackmail. I seem to remember a couple of incidences down at Crown Lake that might interest Maria and Sirius."

Cherry gulped and then said in an unnaturally squeaky voice, "You know what? Who cares about the dragon? You had it under control. In fact I'm just going to forget what happened this morning."

Harry's smirk grew and Cherish laughed nervously.

"You made the right choice, Miss Cherry."

Cherish narrowed her eyes but otherwise stayed silent.

As they finally jumped over the final log they found themselves in a beautiful field currently inhabited by horses.

One of the ginger colored ones trotted over in a slow, painful way to Annie and began to neigh at her. And what was even more surprising was that she seemed to speak to the horse as well.

To anybody else this would seem odd, but to the two twins they rolled their eyes. Then Annie gasped, "Oh Cherry. This horse has broken one of her legs."

Cherish didn't bother to hesitate as she walked over and asked which leg it was.

"It is the back, right leg."

Then she did one of the strangest things, she dropped to the floor and began to cry on the horses leg. And even stranger was the result.

The horse's leg which was before twisted was now straight and strong.

The horse nickered softly to Annie and she neighed back, then the horse ran away.

Annie smiled softly, then looked at Cherry and stated, "The horse told me to tell you that she is grateful for your help."

Cherry just nodded and then looked at her watch, her eyes widened for a moment, "Its 7:30. Maria and Sirius will be waking up any minute now. They are going to wonder where we are."

Harry was about to run towards their small green cottage, on the other side of town but then stopped short. He asked Cherry, "Can you flash us there?"

Cherish looked uncertain as she nodded, "I have been practicing and I think that I can now do more people than just one."

Annie asked scared, "Are you sure?"

Cherry's resolve hardened and she nodded determinedly. She held out a shaking hand and gave it to them as they took hold.

Then without a blink they were in Harry's room in the little green cottage.

Harry and Annie had to blink for a while after the sudden change of location while Cherry just went over to sit on his bed, smirking triumphantly all the while.

She looked over to the certificate hanging on his red wall that all three of them had gotten when they found out their chosen gifts.

She remembered back to their initiation day with the king and queen, Maria and Sirius.

Herself and Harry were 8 years old and already at junior schooling. They would have gotten their initiation the year before but they wanted to wait for Annie. So a couple of weeks before junior schooling began for their second year and Annie's first, they met with the king and queen to initiate their chosen gifts.

* * *

"_Your majesties," murmured Maria and the other four repeated her._

_The king and queen said their names as they passed and then Queen Majestic (who could create anything she wanted) began her speech of initiation._

"_We have gathered here today to initiate Mr. Harry, Miss Cherish Carnation and Miss Annabella Marigold into the world of Hellia. We will begin with Harry first. Mr. Harry, do you take the pledge on your life to protect Hellia from the evil to keep Hellia the safe place it is?"_

_Harry whispered, "I do."_

_Then King Jonah began to murmur the same words in the ancient Hellian language, which Maria had said to Sirius._

_King Jonah, finding out the official name for his chosen gift, stated, "Mr. Harry has been given the rare gift of weather manipulating. This means that you will be able to change the current weather of the location that he is at, to the temperature or weather conditions he would like."_

_Harry murmured, "Thank you," and walked over to where Maria and Sirius were standing. Maria hugged him and Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulders._

_Then Queen Majestic asked Cherry to go over to her and asked for the pledge of faith to Cherry. After she stated I do, the same ancient words were spoken and the Queen began stating what gift Cherry had._

_She said in her silky voice, "Miss Cherish Carnation has been given the rare gift of a Phoenix. This means that she will have all the powers of a phoenix, including changing into one, healing with tears and flashing away to anywhere in the world. In her physical form she will also notice that she would have became stronger as phoenixes are naturally strong creatures._

_Cherish nodded, thanked the Queen and walked over to Sirius and Maria._

_Then it was Annabella's turn, the process that was done with Harry and Cherry was repeated to her and the Queen stated, "Miss Annabella Marigold has been given the rare gift of creature communication. This means that she will be able to talk to any animal as well as shift into them. She can talk to Mr. Michael of Head of Department for transition from Earth to Hellia as he will be able to help her for he has the same chosen gift."_

_Annabella smiled gratefully and walked over to Sirius and Maria._

* * *

But now that their junior schooling was completed they were able to move onto the academy where they would learn how to use a sword, defend and offend properly and study more into their chosen gift. Though Harry and Cherish had to learn independently as they were the only one's to have that chosen gift.

All in all they were extremely happy with their powers and used them whenever possible.

Just as they had decided to "_wake up"_ officially, Maria and Sirius holding their young 2 year old daughter Kyra, walked into Harry's bedroom.

Maria said cheerfully with no idea of that morning's event, "I should have known you would all be here. Excited about the Academy, Cherry? I remember my time there…" she continued rambling about her time at the academy while Sirius just looked on in amusement as he had never been.

Cherry and Harry tuned her out and went to their _twin talk_.

* * *

"_Hey Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, now that we are going to the academy shouldn't we talk to Lily and James?"_

"_Eh, maybe."_

"_It's not that I want to, but we should check to see if Lily and James had received permission to go to Hogwarts to teach."_

"_But we haven't talked to them since the first time. Wouldn't it be weird?"_

"_Of course it'll be weird. But what if they didn't get in, or what if they stuffed up and let old DumbOldDoor get suspicious?"_

"_I don't know. Yeah you're probably right, we should talk to them."_

"_I'm always right!"_

* * *

Cherry interrupted Maria's rambling about her one time where she was so clumsy she ended up burning down one of the classrooms, "Hey shouldn't we go check on Lily and James?"

Everybody froze in their spots and stared weirdly at Cherry except for Harry.

She asked self-consciously, "What?"

Maria went to go check her temperature, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Cherish dodged her hand and said, "I'm fine. What is it?"

Sirius this time answered, "Well it's just that, you did not exactly warm up to them last time. I thought that Annie would be the first one to suggest it."

Cherish said, to cover from her, although not deliberately, lack of character, "Yeah so? I want to make sure that they haven't stuffed up or anything."

For you see, Cherish Carnation was filled with hate and resentment. Although she had forgiven her parents and Dumbledore for everything they had done, she couldn't help but remain bitter and annoyed.

Though she was so good at Occlumency that what should have been a forever remaining angry face, stayed at indifference. She was also very silent and could fade into rooms without being noticed though that might have been because of her Phoenix abilities.

Only Harry and Annie got to see the real her as they had stuck together to the end.

Annie on the other hand was shy, caring and yet very bubbly. She could talk to anyone and had a very contagious laugh. But when she met new people she spoke rarely and politely.

Harry was a mixture of them both. He was a natural born leader and was very polite. He was usually the one to talk to people in representation of all three of them.

They were all intelligent children and every adult in Hellia knew that they would make good warriors one day.

Maria, coming back from her reverie about her three adopted children, laughed, "Yeah, you are probably right. We should call them soon."

Then as if the conversation had never happened they went on with their daily lives.

Sirius and Maria (now married) walked into the kitchen where Julia began cooking breakfast for everyone and Sirius entertained his two year old child.

On the light yellow walls of the kitchen was a non-moving picture of their wedding. It had Sirius, Maria, Cherish, Harry and Annie (Kyra hadn't been born yet). It was their little family and though the picture looked perfect, the moments before and after it was taken were hectic.

* * *

"_Okay, everyone! Get ready for the picture," the kind photographer stated._

_Harry poked his tongue out and Annie began giggling. Cherish just snorted at their antics and ran away, so that she didn't have to have her picture taken._

_Maria began trying to chase after Cherry though it was very hard, what with her extremely annoying clumsiness and her long, white dress._

_So after nearly tripping over for the third time, Sirius stated, "I'll do it," and he began chastising Cherry about how it was good to be in a photo. In the mean while Harry and Annie had begun doing the chicken dance and Maria was trying to tell them to stop._

_Trying, being the key word._

_For every time she tried to stop them, her voice came out as a chicken._

_She realized that it must have been a charm Annie had cast (she was very talented with charms) so she walked back 3 steps and started shouting, with her voice back to normal, "YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND!"_

_When that didn't work she began bribing them, "Hey kids, if you let this nice photographer take one perfect picture, I will let you guys practice your gifts."_

_The two children brightened up immediately and Annie asked happily, "Really?"_

_Maria nodded as the photographer began tugging on his hair in impatience._

_Then Sirius came back with Cherry and Annie stated happily to her, "Mar promised, that if we take one good picture we will get to practice our gifts."_

_Cherish brightened up immediately and the three children ran to get in position, impatient with how long it was taking their surrogate parents to get there._

_Finally the photographer yelled out, "Say cheese!"_

_Everybody yelled out, "CHEESE!"_

_Then when the blinding light had disappeared the kids began running around again, going crazy and messing up their good clothes._

* * *

Maria chuckled as she remembered that time and Sirius looked questioningly at her. She just shook her head and went back to cooking bacon and eggs for the kids.

Eventually when the aroma of breakfast reached the children, they ran downstairs, already in their uniform for their first day back at school (Harry and Cherry in the Academy uniform and Annie in the junior schooling one).

The kids quickly ate their breakfast are rushed upstairs again. Whatever they were doing, Sirius and Maria had no clue.

After an hour of amusing themselves with Kyra, the three children stomped downstairs ready to start their new year at school…

* * *

_2 years later…_

"Hey Harry what do you think we are going to do today?" asked one of Harry's best friends Nate. He had light brown hair with a fringe that covered his pale blue eyes.

Harry smirked and asked him, "What else?"

Eliza, Cherry's best friend, groaned, as she pushed her dark brown hair out of her olive green eyes, "It's another obstacle course. Isn't it?"

Cherish smirked and nodded.

All of their friends groaned.

Leo looked to the sky and asked dramatically, "Why me?"

Everybody laughed at his antics as he kept on crying to the Gods.

Eliza said, "It is not fair! You two always win these things."

"They are not _that_ difficult," Harry said to her.

Eliza blushed at Harry talking to her and Cherry rolled her eyes. It was so obvious that she liked him but Harry had only ever felt sisterly love for her.

Nate then said, "Yeah, maybe for you mate. You two are like, super heroes or something. But for the rest of us mere mortals, we must struggle to keep up with our daily hell. Otherwise known as Professor Carrall's obstacle courses."

Everybody laughed as they continued bantering over whether or not Prof. Carrall's obstacle courses were difficult.

Eventually the one they were arguing over arrived. She was a tall woman who was very beautiful but strict. She had medium length black hair tied into an elegant bun and deep blue eyes. She had a very athletic build and was probably stronger than almost their whole grade put together.

"Today class, we are going to be practicing our defense, offense and physical abilities," Told Professor Carrall, their physical education teacher.

Everybody except 2 groaned.

Carrall grinned around at everyone and some of the class members swore that she took pleasure out of their pain.

"And class do you know how we are going to do that?" She asked evilly.

Nobody put their hands up; as it was so obvious (and sad) that they couldn't be bothered to.

She looked around the class and said sadly, "Nobody?" Some of the students looked at each other before she yelled out, "LEONARDO?"

Leo, whimpered out pathetically, "Uh, is it, Professor Carrall, uh, an obstacle course?"

Carrall looked around the class smirking and then gave out the painful blow to everybody, "Yes Leo, it is an obstacle course."

Then with a wave of her hands an obstacle course appeared behind them (her chosen gift was being able to make things go invisible and visible).

Everybody gulped as they looked down, this was by far their hardest course yet and it was _only_ their first day of third year.

But then if you look at it in a different way, this was their second last year, as they only had four years of the Academy.

There was a green flag that meant go and a red flag that meant stop; the catch was that they were roughly 4 miles away from each other. And to make it worst, there were obstacles such as rope climbing and then mounting off brick walls, mud slides where they had to crawl under rope to get across it, then to make the torture course completed, just before they finished there was a booth that was hidden behind a tent. This meant that it was probably the hardest as only the worst obstacles were hidden.

There was a lot of running, swimming and cycling involved.

Of course the only two that weren't worried were the two stars of their grade, Harry and Cherish.

They smirked at the course and then using their twin talk began to converse about the course.

* * *

_Harry smirked and said smugly, "Great. Finally a challenge!"_

_Cherry mentally smirked as well and then answered, "It's about time. Look at Carrall. She is really enjoying this."_

_Harry mentally laughed and agreed, "Definitely."_

* * *

They resurface just in time, as Carrall was ordering everybody to get to the starting line.

She pulled out a whistle and then said, "I want no cheating from any of ya. No using any of your gifts to give you an advantage. Understand? Okay, on my marks, GO!" and she blew the whistle and sat down on her chair.

Everybody began running and they were all pretty much tied as they were all sprinting as hard as they could. Except for Cherry and Harry, they were walking across the field because they didn't want to waste their energy until the first obstacle.

Professor Carrall yelled out annoyed, "CHERISH! HARRY! What do you think this is? A stroll in the park? Get moving!"

The two twins just smirked and continued strolling along. Eventually they got to the first obstacle which some people were still struggling on.

It was rock climbing and then jumping off the height of 4m. Some people were still struggling to get up, while some of them had frozen at the top, frightened of jumping off such a large height.

The two twins climbed up the wall in no time at all and at the same time jumped off.

Then Cherry said, "On your marks…"

Harry continued, "Get set…"

And they both yelled at the same time, "GO!"

And the race began. Both of them were sprinting as hard as they could. They quickly got to the next obstacle, which was swimming across a 1km lake, in which everybody else in their class was still stuck in.

They both dived in at the same time and were pelting across the lake as fast as they could.

Soon enough they had caught up to the people who were in the lead and with Harry slightly in front, jumped out of the lake and onto the next obstacle.

They jumped onto a mountain bike, but as soon as they did, a small ominous mountain half a mile high appeared out of no where. But the size didn't mean it was any less scary, instead all of the slight hills and rocky roads made Harry and Cherry stop short for a moment.

Then they were riding as fast as their legs could push them, up the mountain and riding as hard as they could.

Half an hour later they had finished the track, and although they were breathing heavily, they jumped off the bike and ran to the next obstacle. It was a long mud slide that they had to crawl across.

They crawled across it and continued racing one obstacle after another, each staying tied.

Finally they got to the mysterious last obstacle.

They ran into the tent and found themselves on a hill. All of a sudden the tent had disappeared and they looked to be on a cliff head with a dark blue river about a mile down. If they fell they would die, and yet they somehow had to get across for that was the only way to get back to the Crowley Corner Academy. They smirked as they realized what Professor Carrall wanted them to do.

She wanted them to shift into their flying animals and fly across.

Harry shifted into a small eagle and began flying.

But Cherish had the advantage here.

She shifted into her phoenix form and flashed over to the other side.

She threw Harry a triumphant look before hurrying out of the tent and running the last quarter of a mile and finishing the race.

She was red faced and sweating like a pig but she had won and that made her extremely happy. So happy in fact that her usual indifferent face had a small smile growing into a fully blown grin.

And Merlin help her, but it felt good.

Harry came half a minute after her sweating like a mad man and panting hard, he began complaining, "That was so cheating. I would've won if it wasn't for that. And you weren't supposed to use your gift."

"I technically changed into one of my flight animals and use their features to my advantage, just like you used your eagle's wings to your advantage."

She threw him a winning look and began a chant of, "I beat Harry. Harry stinks. I beat Harry. Harry stinks."

He threw here a withering look and said sarcastically, "Ha-ha. Very original."

She said in between her chant, "You're just jealous."

He shook his head exasperated before jumping when Professor Carrall appeared out of nowhere.

"Well done Miss Cherish. You two are excused."

The two of them thanked their professor and walked off the grounds towards their little green cottage.

When they got home they found Annie there (Sirius and Maria were at work- Sirius coached one of the Crowley Corner sports team which was sort of like Quiddich though not as brutal and Maria worked at the greenhouse), which sort of confused the twins as she was now in her second year at the Academy and should have been at the library studying about her chosen gift.

Harry asked her, "Why are you home?"

Annie said confused, "I don't actually know. I was going to the library when Maria told me that I needed to go home and to wait for you guys."

Cherry frowned, "Did she say why you needed to go home?"

Annie shook her head, "No, she didn't."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously and hummed in confusion.

Then as they were about to begin contemplating what it meant Sirius rushed into the kitchen and said breathlessly, "We have got to go."

The three teenagers began to get frightened and ran with Sirius all the way to the castle where the King and Queen resided.

In there they found Maria and all began talking at once, wondering what in all that was sane, was going on.

Finally Harry yelled out, "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Cherry and Annie nodded furiously as Maria reprimanded him, "Harry! Language!"

Then she started slowly, "Did Michael ever tell you about other people coming from Earth, after you guys?"

Harry and Annie shook their heads but Cherry said, "Yes, when we first arrived here, Michael subtly mentioned that there were going to be others coming. But Merlin, I forgot all about that!"

Harry and Annie gave her a look of awe over the fact that she remembered something that happened over 8 and a half years ago.

Maria nodded and said to herself, "Well that saves me some time."

Then she began telling them what had just happened, "You see, they were supposed to come two years ago, but a delay in our technology held us up. There are 4 new teenagers here. Three are your age, Harry and Cherry, and the youngest is your age Annie.

"Their names are, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom-"

Cherish interrupted her, "Wait! Neville Longbottom? We used to know him. His grandmother preferred his sister over him. Do you two remember?"

Harry and Annie's faces screwed up as they tried to remember back to their suppressed memories of their long forgotten childhood, Annie seemed to struggle before saying slowly, "I think I remember. He was very clumsy wasn't he?"

Cherish nodded her head excitedly and Harry began to remember, "Oh yeah. He was a funny kid."

Maria interrupted impatiently, "Yes you guys knew him. Now back to what I was saying. They are all still confused over what has happened and are unsure whether or not they should leave their families or not. The only thing keeping them here is the mystery over you three. They all attend Hogwarts and if they do decide to stay here they will be in serious lack of any physical capacity apart from Quiddich which really doesn't help their fitness levels.

"But we should be able to give them an average Hellians knowledge of your subjects by casting an old, ancient charm. You guys will have to work with them in order for them to understand what is going on in all of their new subjects. Plus you must help them study their chosen gifts. And I know that this is very hard for you to keep up with, but I need your help. Plus you are already top of your class in all your subjects so it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

**Alright I am ending it there. Next chapter will be about how Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were moved to Hogwarts and the chaos that ensues after. Oh and before I forget- to Mika Marie Luna will be in this story but not for a few more chapters. And Sirius and Remus communicated by the mirrors.**

**I know the whole charming knowledge into somebody's brain doesn't make sense but just go along with it. Teehee!**

**Okay I am trying to bring you the next chapter as soon as I can but it takes time and energy to think up my next chappy so excuse me if the next one is a bit late. But I promise it will be no later than a fortnight.**

**And it'll be long!**

**So if you have any questions, pm them to me or review me them and I will reply.**

**Anyway to Anglaissam I have tried to put in as much information about the three kids as possible. It is hard to pack in any info about their friends and Maria is pretty much just a clumsy, worried mother. Sirius is practically canon but married. Anyways about the whole Diagon Alley thing, I will try to somehow incorporate Vanessa's wand somewhere into the next few chapters.**

**Thank you to Alice Hell, David Fishwick, .Random, Main Source of Annoyance, Sirius is Serious, Mika Marie, Anglaissam, Jevon-Malfoy and smores503. Your review encouraged me to continue writing.**

**SO EVERYBODY PLEASE REVIEW AS I HAVE COME UP WITH A NEW FORMULA! WHICHEVER ONE OF MY STORIES GETS THE MOST REVIEWS FOR THE UPDATED CHAPTER IS THE FIRST STORY I WILL UPDATE!**

**AND IF YOU WANT CHERRY TO END UP WITH SOMEONE GOOD YOU BETTER GO TO MY POLL OR REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!!!**


	8. A Bigger and Better Picture

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I know I said only 2 weeks but school has just come back after the holidays and in between keeping up with the daily onslaughts of homework and assignments, I really can't keep up with my 3 stories. At the moment I am concentrating on my Lily and James story so that I can get chapter 3 up, but I worked really hard these past weeks to present to you the biggest and best (actually I don't know if it is the best, I am sort of in between whether or not I really like it) chapter ever. It sort of rushes at the end but do not worry because there are going to be 3 more chapters that show what life is like for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville at Hellia. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Bigger and Greater Picture**

* * *

It was freezing, in spite of the fact that it was only autumn, Hermione Granger was shivering. She wasn't the only one. Everybody was. And it was only breakfast; it was only going to drop in temperature throughout the day. But other than that, Hermione thought that this day was going to be a good one. She felt like it was gong to be one of the better days of the year.

She was in her fourth year and so far it had been hectic. At the beginning of the year, Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that the Triwizard Cup was going to take place. Then a couple of months had passed with the Cup all but gone from her mind and the two foreign schools arrived. And even weirder was Victor Krum.

She, of course, had seen him play seeker for the Bulgarian team that summer with her best friend Vanessa Potter. But he seemed to go to the library a lot. At first, it was really annoying to her because of all of his fans hiding behind the book shelves and interrupting her S.P.E.W time, but when she realized that it was because he secretly liked her she excused him of the heinous crime of interrupting her study time.

Victor Krum was the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour (who every girl harbored deep dislike for her because of her spoilt attitude and vela attractions) was the Beaubaxtons champion and Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts champion. Then Vanessa Potter got chosen to be the fourth champion.

For months people whispered horrible things behind her back, stating that Lily and James Potter (who were her parents and staff of the Hogwarts School) had put her name in the Goblet of Fire.

Hermione stood by her to the end when Vanessa had won the first task by using a disillusionment charm to sneak her way past the dragon then everybody seemed to love her again.

Vanessa didn't really care for everybody's acceptance as she was nothing like what Hermione thought she would have been.

But then again, if she had lost all of her siblings she would be as humble, shy and quiet as Vanessa as well. She had expected Nessa to have a huge ego and bully everybody.

She wasn't like that at all.

But Hermione felt that the three kids weren't as missing as they seemed. She swore that one time she heard Nessa talking to Harry Potter, the middle triplet.

But what made it even more absurd was that she was holding a mirror.

And it went past everything that she stood by that witches and wizards could talk to somebody via mirror.

But it wasn't like she knew much about the magic world to actually say that a mirror wasn't the magic world's form of communication. She was muggle born after all.

Now though, she had to be even more careful about what she said then usual because it seemed that Vanessa was going through some sort of a mild breakdown. And all of this because Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban. Of course, it had happened the year before, but he hadn't been caught and so everybody was still worried that Vanessa would be killed.

She sighed sadly before remembering that this was supposed to be a good day. Except for the fact that she had Professor Snape first, who was their angry potions master and then had Professor Moody who liked to talk about the horrible things that happen in the _real world,_ this day seemed to be good.

She finished her breakfast and went to her dormitory where she found Vanessa once again talking to a mirror. And even more weird was that it seemed to be talking back.

She decided to interrupt just in case Nessa accused her of eaves dropping. So she dropped her book bag loudly and cleared her throat.

Nessa jumped and turned around, but Hermione was flitting over to her bed so she quickly told her youngest sister Annie, "One of my dorm mates just came. Talk to ya later?"

She heard Annie say yes before hiding the mirror in her pillowcase, then acting as if nothing unusual had just happened, said to her best friend, "Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?"

Hermione said quickly, "I have Potions now and I forgot to put my book in my bag."

Nessa just nodded and said breezily, "About the whole mirror thing…"

Hermione said fast, _too fast_, "Mirror? What mirror?"

Nessa shook her said and said, "The mirror I was just talking to. The one that you saw."

Hermione, realizing that she couldn't get out of it, said, "Oh. That mirror."

Nessa nodded and then told her, "It's just how my family talk to each other."

Hermione thinking correctly that it was something to do with the three missing children said nothing.

They quickly gathered their books and went down to the dungeons as fast as they could, as they were late.

But no matter how fast they went, they were still bound to lose points. As soon as they got in line, Snape appeared and clucked his tongue, "Miss Granger and Miss Potter, late again. How unfortunate. 10 points from Gryffindor each."

They both, already used to Snape's miserable ways, just went on through the potions class as Snape deducted nearly 150 points in the one class from Gryffindor and gave nearly 150 points to Slytherin. And that was one of the good days.

Hermione said goodbye to Nessa as she walked away and then went to Ancient Runes. That class was much more beneficial to her time and she walked away with a feeling of pride at having solved three of the tomes.

She was very hungry as she left Ancient Runes and so nearly ran to the Great Hall.

When she was walking to sit next to Nessa, she was tripped by her least favorite Gryffindor, Olivia Longbottom. Olivia said cruelly, "Oi Granger! Watch where you're going. You better get your head out of the books, huh?"

Her two cronies, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, giggled at the stupid and overused joke. Hermione just snorted and said back in a patient tone, "You should get some better insults. The ones that you use are lame, unfunny and wouldn't hurt my feelings if you said it to me for the rest of my life."

Olivia said back annoyed, "Well if their so unfunny, why did Lav and Parvati laugh?"

Hermione gave a pointed look at them as if to say, their not exactly the brightest crayons in the pack, before walking away, with a renewed sense of accomplishment.

She sat down next to Vanessa and was about to tell her of her victory over Longbottom before Vanessa frantically talking fast about the second task and the Yule Ball.

"It is nearly 2 weeks before the ball and nobody has asked me. I mean some people have but not the guy that I want. I mean I thought I might have a chance with him before somebody put my name in that damn goblet. And now he will hardly look at me. Plus he probably thinks I am a cheat and a liar…"

Hermione interrupted here, "Is there any chance that you will tell me who this mysterious guy is?"

Nessa shook her head then continued on her rant, "And along with that I have absolutely no idea what that stupid egg is supposed to mean. It could be anything. But I am thinking something along the lines of the four elements. Earth, air, water and fire. For example the dragon meant air and fire since a dragon can breath fire and fly, so I am either going to try opening the egg under water or under the ground. Other than that I have no clue what I am going to do."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good idea."

Vanessa slightly calmed down, "Thanks."

Hermione just smiled and continued on eating her lunch. She eventually finished and told Nessa that she was going to get ready for DADA. Nessa nodded and went on eating. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room; there she met Ginny, Ron and Neville.

It was weird having only four people in the common room with her, especially since it was practically unheard of for Ron to finish his lunch quickly.

She waved at them all and was about to climb the stairs to her common room when she heard the other three gasp. She quickly turned around, her wand in her hand. In her defense, there were a lot of rumors about Pettigrew being more powerful than you-know-who and Dumbledore put together.

Of course, Vanessa, denied it, saying that he was a weak coward. _But_, Hermione thought to herself, _it was better to be safe than sorry._

But when she turned around, it was not the face of the watery-eyed, plump man who she had gotten so used to seeing in the Daily Prophet, but instead it was of a taller, more elegant man.

He looked to be in his early 30's and had light brown hair that went to his shoulders. He wore robes made of the finest material and could have passed to have been a Malfoy if he didn't have such a kind face.

But she didn't fall for the kind, fatherly face, as Headmaster Dumbledore had twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly way of approaching people and yet Vanessa was adamant about him being a manipulative, old coot.

So she held her wand up high and said in what she hoped was a threatening voice, "Who are you?"

The mysterious man smiled lightly at her and said, "Don't be afraid, child. I am no threat to you. My name is Michael and the worst I can do is change into an animal, for that is my chosen gift. Actually now that I think of it, changing into an animal could be dangerous…"

The man supposedly named Michael rambled on and the four students looked at each other weirdly, wondering what in the world was going on.

Eventually Ginny cleared her throat and Michael's ramblings went to a stop. They all breathed silent sighs of relief. Michael looked slightly embarrassed but told them something that both intrigued and scared them.

"Okay, I know that this is rather strange, as I just appeared in your common room, and you have no idea who I am and where I came from. So I am going to approach this in a different way. Have you ever heard of the missing Potter children? Their names were Harry James, Cherish Carnation and Annabella Marigold."

They all nodded uncertainly but said nothing. Michael went on, "Well approximately 8 years ago, I came to them after a very depressing birthday party. Their parents had abandoned them and ignored them to the point of abuse"

Hermione shook her head, "No they didn't. The kids probably exaggerated. I know the Potter's and they would never do that to someone in their right mind."

"That is what I was about to tell you! They weren't in their right mind. Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster, cast a spell on them to make them believe that Vanessa was the most important person in the world. It made them believe that Vanessa was an only child while the other three were mere house elves."

Ginny gasped and then said shocked, "Are you trying to tell us that Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, is a fraud?"

"I am afraid so."

This time everybody gasped and then Hermione said in a small, strangled voice, "Vanessa always told me that Dumbledore was a horrible man. But I never believed her, or maybe I didn't want to believe her."

Michael then went on with his offering, "So I told the three children about a world where they would be loved. One that would give hope and pride to them. It is where they live now. And I assure you, they are happier now that they would have been if they were here. And now, I am here to offer you a home in the lands of Hellia."

Ron, for the first time, said something, "You're completely bonkers mate. Ginny and I have a whole family here. Neville has a twin sister and a grandmother and Hermione here, has parents. We can't just up and leave them!"

Michael chuckled, "I assure you that if you wanted, we could set up something that will let you keep in contact with your family."

Neville raised a shaking wand, "Make an oath on your magic that all that you speak of is the truth."

Michael nodded solemnly and said, "I swear on every fiber of my magic and chosen gift that all that I have told you is the truth."

A blue light surrounded him and they all nodded satisfied. Neville said in a lighter voice, "Do we go now? And can I pack something?"

Michael replied, "I think that we should go pretty soon as the lock that is on the Fat Lady's portrait will disappear soon. And yes you can pack something's."

Everybody quickly ran up to their dorms and packed some of their valuables.

Neville was the first one back and told him quietly, "About the whole communicating with family thing. Is it okay if I don't? I mean that I don't want to have any more communication with my family."

Michael, understanding Neville's situation as he had watched him for quite a while and heard the stories from Annie, Cherry and Harry, nodded and Neville felt a whole lot better.

Eventually Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived and while Neville and the two girls had a small sack of possessions, Ron had a trunk.

Ginny groaned and then said, "Ron, you are such a girl. Not even Hermione and I, the real girls, need that much stuff!"

Ron took on an affronted expression and said, "Look. I don't know what I am going to need at this place. So I am only being logical by bringing all my stuff."

Ginny just snorted and went over to Michael, "So, what do we do now?"

Michael asked her, "Well, if you want you can leave a message that can only be seen by some people. Or you can grab onto my robes and we can go to Hellia."

Ron answered for everyone, "Look mate, I don't think we need to leave a message. We can arrange to talk to our family later but for now we should just get going."

Michael nodded and said, "Okay then. Hold tightly onto my robes and we will get going."

They all grabbed onto his robes and before they knew it they were in the King and Queens hall.

All four children gasped at the beautiful art work and amazing interior design.

Michael chuckled and said, "Welcome to Hellia. This is where the King Jonah and Queen Majestic live. You would by now already have had the basic facts of Hellia inserted into your brain, but because you four are entering so late into the Academy curriculum you are going to need a special spell."

They all nodded as if they understood but inside they had no clue what he was talking about. Michael, obviously knowing that, just chuckled, "Okay, I am just going to send a message to one of my friends and her husband and then we can go meet the King and Queen."

They all nodded and then looked in awe as they saw a lion that looked much like a Patronus leap out of his hand and run to the entrance.

Hermione said quietly, "You can do wandless magic?"

Michael chuckled and said, "Yes I can. And so can you if you decide to move here. The academy focuses on using your magical abilities to do anything. A wand, here in Hellia, is unnecessary and you will not see anybody using one."

They all stared at him in amazement, then Michael told them all to follow him, as the King and Queen were ready.

If the entrance hall of the castle was beautiful then the chambers were so spectacular that no word could describe it.

Everything was gold or purple, the royal colours, and the furniture was all expensive and antique.

Eventually they made it to the King and Queen's thrones where Michael threw himself to the ground in a low bow and the teens quickly mimicked.

Queen Majestic nodded at them all and said, "You may rise."

They all stood and looked at the Queen. She was very old any yet showed inner youth and beauty. The king was also very old but gave an air of pride and knowledge.

"I expect, Mr. Michael that you have informed them of what is going on."

Michael said, "I have."

The children on the other hand thought that he was kidding and that he just wanted to make himself look good in front of the King and Queen.

The King continued, "Then we shall start the initiation and knowledge ritual."

Hermione interrupted, "Excuse me, King Jonah. But I don't know if I am ready to move to a new world that I have only now just heard of."

The Queen laughed happily and then said, "Ah Miss Granger, not many people would interrupt a king or queen as you have just done."

Hermione began to look frightened as she had no idea of the punishment system but the expression on her face slowly turned to relief as the Queen continued, "I can see already that we are going to get along."

Hermione smiled and then said a bit less demanding, "It's just that this is all so sudden. I never even said goodbye to anyone. And oh Merlin, Vanessa is going to be so worried-"

Michael cut her short, "Hermione! You must not worry, as I said before, we will be able to set up a system that will allow you to keep in touch with your loved ones. And as the Queen said, we are going to perform a charm that will allow you to know more about Hellia so you need not worry about not knowing anything about our world."

Hermione began to look sheepish and then said, "Okay. But before any of this happens I would like to see the Potter children. You said that they are happy here and I would just like to ask them about the transition. I mean, if that's okay?"

The three Hellians chuckled and then Michael said, "The three Potter's surrogate parents have just received my message and they should all be coming any second now."

As if that was the queue, the large door was opened and 5 figures appeared. As they got closer Hermione was able to distinguish three of them as the missing Potter children and one as Sirius Black. The other she had on idea.

But what was the weirdest for her, was that the three missing Potter _children_ were not children at all. They all looked to be older than her, though they couldn't be because two of them were the same age as Vanessa.

_Of course they are not children, _she chided herself, _they are practically the same age as me._

She couldn't believe that she hadn't ever thought of Harry, Cherish and Annabella as real people, but more the people in books. She had spent this whole time thinking that they were five!

She mentally smacked her forehead with her hand.

In fact they were all very beautiful. The boy, who she guessed was Harry, had wavy black hair that went down to his shoulders. She imagined that he would have very messy hair, much like James Potters, if he kept his hair short.

He was about 5'9 and he had strikingly green eyes much like Lily's and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked very tired, as if he had just ran a marathon and wore a sword placed onto his back as well as daggers and a bow and arrows.

In fact all five of them wore the offensive units. The second oldest girl, who Hermione correctly guessed was Cherish, had long, straight black hair. She was very pale and had long eyelashes covering her emerald eyes. She was about 5'6 and also looked like she had just run a marathon.

The last one who must have been Annabella had long black hair that curled much like her oldest sisters. She was not as pale as Cherish and yet still quite light. She also had her mother's eyes and she was 5'4.

They all had the beauty of God's and Goddess' and it made all four Hogwarts teens become quite self conscious.

They finally got to the King and Queen and bowed low to them. The King and Queen nodded and told them to rise. It was all so formal that Hermione felt like she didn't belong here. But, still, her curious brain was working in overdrive as she laid down the facts mentally.

For one, the three missing Potter children who had made Vanessa the person she was today were right in front of her. Two, they were on a mysterious planet and so, even though Dumbledore had apparently assured the Potters about finding the children, they had no hope. Three, she was on the same said planet. And four, she really, really, really wanted to stay.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she belonged in this strange little planet, where people were so confident and mysterious. It made her feel jealous and she knew that she wanted to be like that.

The Potter children, Sirius Black and the other strange lady, conversed in a strange tongue with the King and Queen. It was all very regal and they looked very serious.

She was about to start her interrogation, as she had never been one to beat around the bush, but the boy who she guessed was Harry James Potter beat her to it, "Hi, I am Harry, and this is Cherish but you can call her Cherry-"

Cherish cleared her throat and he said in an apologetic manner, "Actually, don't call her Cherry. And this is Annabella or Annie for short and Sirius and Maria."

They all sort of awkwardly waved at each other and Hermione observed the Potter children. They were nothing like her best friend, but as far as she knew from what subtle descriptions she got out of the Potters, they didn't really have much in common anyway.

Harry was obviously the leader. He was the tallest and she could tell that he would have a lot of girls fawning all over him. Cherish, she guessed, was the most protective and loyal. She thought that Cherish was also the coldest as she was glaring at them all. She also didn't like to let people in. _But then,_ thought Hermione sadly, _she let James, Lily and Nessa in and they only broke her heart._

Then there was Annie. Just by looking at her outfit, she could tell that she the perkiest and yet also very shy. She was also very loyal, but unlike Cherish who was loyal to only the ones she loved, Hermione assumed that Annie would let anybody in and love them all the same.

The lady named Maria continued, "We understand that you might have some questions for Harry, Cherry-"

Either Cherish needed a throat lolly or she really did not like being called Cherry.

"Sorry, Cherish and Annie."

Hermione nodded and started the ball rolling, "What made you guys decide to move here?"

The three teens looked at each other awkwardly before Annie nudged Harry and he said, "It wasn't really a hard choice for us. I mean, I guess for you guys, it would be very difficult because you have a loving family but when we lived on Earth our family treated us as if we were the gum on their shoes."

Hermione felt her eyes tear up but before they showed she asked another question to fill her curiosity that was burning with unanswered questions, "Do you think it was worth it? I mean to move here and leave behind your family?"

They once again looked at each other before this time Annie spoke up, "Look, what you don't understand is that our situation is a lot more complex than being selfish, little prats who don't like their Mummy and Daddy. We were ignored to the point of abuse. In fact more than once we were actually physically abused. And then there was the constant verbal abuse."

Hermione continued, "But they changed! They're not like that any more!"

Harry shook his head sadly, "They wouldn't have changed if it not for our leave. They were under a spell and not just any spell some normal wizard or witch cast, but one cast by Albus Dumbledore himself. When we left, the spell snapped because love is more powerful than any magic. But if we didn't leave then we still would have been treated worst than house elves."

Hermione felt the tears once again sting her eyes and when she looked around, it seemed like everybody, including the King and Queen was the same.

Slow tears streaked down her face as she imagined what it would be like to have lived in their shoes. But she honestly couldn't. She couldn't see Lily Potter's kind, worried face scrunched up in anger as she yelled at her own flesh and blood.

She couldn't see James hitting his own children when he could hardly yell at his wife.

And Hermione Granger couldn't see her best friend purposely hurting her own younger siblings.

So she decided to ask one last question even though she already knew the answer, "Do you think we should stay?"

The three teens looked at each other and then looked back at her. Annie answered, "You know that, that is not our decision to make. We chose because of our home life. What do you want to do?"

Everybody's eyes turned towards her, but she was too sad to actually feel self-conscious. She finally said with tears running down her face, "I want to stay."

And with that sentence knowledge of Hellia and its history and language came running into her head and she fought to remain in control.

She learnt of all of the studies that she could take and she felt her physical capacity increase. She felt brilliant and right then and there she knew she had made the right decision.

The King muttered an ancient spell and then said, "Miss Hermione Granger has been given the rare gift of shadow shifting. This means that she will be able to melt into shadows where she can transport from one place to another in the blink of the eye. This gift is extremely helpful on the battle field as she can use it to surprise the enemy."

If she had been told this minutes before she wouldn't have understood a word that was just said but now that she had the basic knowledge of chosen gifts she felt extremely honored to have received this gift.

Neville then stepped forward and said in a determined voice, "I want to live here as well," and he felt the knowledge, as well, placed into his head.

The Queen muttered the same incantation and then said in a mysterious voice, "Neville Longbottom has been given the gift of Flora and Fauna Manipulation. This means that he will be able to create, destroy, revive and multiply all plants and animals. This is an extremely helpful gift in Herbology and Zoology and he may consult Maria as she was given the flora part of this gift and he may consult Annie or Michael about the fauna part of this gift."

Everybody looked at the two youngest Weasley siblings waiting for their decision and they both gulped.

On one hand, this place was so amazing and unreal that their curiosity almost couldn't stand not to roam the area and learn more.

But on the other, they had a whole family back on Earth who loved and cared about them and would be so hurt to have discovered that their children had left them for some place they had never heard of an hour ago.

But Ginny understood that sometimes things needed to happen. She had always liked Divination, as she believed in some other worldly thing controlling their lives. She thought that this was an opportunity that should not be rejected.

So she took a step forward and said in an attempt at a brave voice, "I am also staying here."

And with that the same knowledge and understanding flooded her mind as she attempted to stay normal from the overflow of information.

Then the King said after muttering the incantation, "Ginerva Weasley has been given the rare gift and full element of fire. This means that she will be able to manipulate, create, destroy and stay immune to fire."

Ron, seeing no other option stepped forward and said, "Well, I might as well stay here too."

Ginny hugged him tightly and he felt the sensation of the Weasley blush coming on, "Alright, alright Ginny!"

She laughed but stepped away, and with that the knowledge also flowed in his mind. The Queen muttered the spell and then said, "Ronald Weasley has been given the rare gift of battle plans and statistics. This means that he can use his gift to find flaws in agreements and devise infallible attacks and defense strategies on the battle field."

He cheered for a second before realizing what he had done, and before he could try to prevent it, a delicate red colour spread across his face and up to the tips of his ears.

They all thanked the King and Queen before walking into the entrance hall before Hermione realized the full impact of what she had just done, "Oh Merlin. What have I done? Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed and sad. Oh, I will never be able to stay with them in the summer anymore and-"

All the while Ron was trying to gain her attention, finally Hermione complied, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Ron looked slightly sheepish but stood his ground, "Snap out of it Hermione! Everything'll be alright. K?"

She was panting hard but otherwise nodded embarrassedly, "So, what do we do now?"

Maria said softly, "You guys are underage and can not live by yourselves."

Ron, ever the articulate one, said, "What?"

Everybody chuckled, before once again turning solemn, "It means that you will have to be adopted."

All four of the children's mouths dropped in synchronization and then Ginny stumbled out, "You mean that we have to get a new family?"

Annie nodded sadly, "Look, I know we should have told you this first, but you have got to understand, that the Hellians are good people. If you don't want to do the whole family thing, then you don't have to."

Neville nodded straight away, as because of his family life, it was a relief to get a new one, but Ginny, Ron and Hermione on the other hand was varying from looking extremely grief ridden to absolutely furious.

Hermione was sort of in between as she said, "What if we don't want to get a new family?"

Harry shook his head, "You don't have any choice. Don't worry about it though; it can be like they are just some Professors so you don't have to worry about having new _parents_"

Hermione looked convinced but Ron and Ginny stayed strong, Ron asked them, "Why can't we just live together? Ginny and myself, I mean. We are family and we can take care of each other."

Ginny nodded furiously, "Yeah. I can take care of Ron."

Ron added, "And I can take care of Ginny."

Ginny looked at Ron weirdly and said, "Don't kid yourself Ron."

Ron looked highly affronted and said, "I can so take care of you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Ah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Ah huh."

"Nuh-"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET?!" Hermione yelled out furiously.

The two siblings glared at Hermione but otherwise stayed silent.

Everybody sighed in relief and Sirius said gently, "You two aren't allowed to live on your own. Please, just look at some of the families and if you like them, you can agree to live with them. Otherwise, you'll either have to go back to Earth or we'll have to find another way of doing this."

It took a while but finally Ginny nodded and Ron said, "We'll take a look, but I'm not promising anything."

After two hours of interviewing and meeting Hellian parents Neville and Hermione chose to live with a elderly couple who wanted to spoil some children before they go and Ron and Ginny chose a young couple, in their late 20's who told them that they would be really laid back.

Despite the fact that Ginny and Ron looked really angry, you could see that they were really happy with that comment.

In the next couple of weeks of school, Ginny made great friends with Annie and developed a large crush over Harry; Ron, Hermione and Harry joined a trio of friendship together and Neville and Cherish watched in amusement as everything played out as they became real best friends.

At school, it was discovered that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville held the same affinity for the Hellian education that Harry, Cherish and Annie held.

But, when asked whether or not they wanted to communicate with their family, they surprised everybody by saying no.

When asked why they replied that it would hurt their family too much so instead, they wrote a letter saying goodbye to their family and after that held no communication with their family.

In support of this decision, the Potter children said good bye to their family and told them that they would see them in 2 years.

It was a very painful goodbye but Lily, James and Cherish understood that it was all a part of a bigger and greater picture.

* * *

**Well there it is. Remember that my new rule is that which ever story gets the most review for a new chapter, is the one that I will update first.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**I was really disappointed that I only got a few reviews last chapter so please REVIEW!**

**It helps me to write up the next chapter faster.**

**Also, right now, according to my poll Cherish is most likely going to end up with Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom (they are tied). So if you don't want this or you want to make sure it happens, head onto my profile and answer to my poll. Next chapter is the one that I determine who Cherish is going to end up with. So you have until my next update to decide who you want her to end up with before I put up a new poll.**

**Last thing, do you want one of my next chapters to have the Wealeys response to the letter as well as Dumbledores? **


	9. Missed Out On Childhood

"HEADS!" called Neville, as he shot his arrow towards the target but him being the clumsy bloke he is accidentally shot it towards where his best mate Cherish Carnation was standing.

She grinned goofily at him and said in a teasing way, "I didn't know you wanted to kill me so much Nev. A simple _I hate you_ would have sufficed."

He rolled his eyes but went back to his targets. He had just started the academy a month ago and he had discovered that he couldn't make perfect targets to save his life. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all tutored by Harry, Cherry and Annie as they were the best in their respective years. It was not all fun and games. Maybe because the three siblings had egos the size of Earth and Hellia put together.

It had been fun but Cherry got very sick of having Neville duty. She didn't know what Harry and Annie were up to but she always ended up with tutoring Nev while Harry and Annie tutored the other three. Not that it hadn't been good to catch up with one of the only people she had liked on Earth but sometimes the constant ducking and running for your life got tiring and on one's nerves. Cherry sighed and went back to reading on Phoenix's. She was finally discovering the full extent of her phoenix abilities.

She was a silver and gold phoenix with a couple of red feathers on her temple to represent her lightning shaped scar that her brother and her shared. She discovered that as a phoenix could regenerate itself and each life lasted for roughly 500-1000 years (except for tame ones) she could never die even if she was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. She boasted to her siblings about that one immodestly.

She also couldn't eat human food as it made her sick and so ate the main phoenix foods which were all natural seeds, fruit and vegetables which made her vegetarian. One of her favorite abilities was that she could tap into other people's minds and read them or have a mental conversation with them. She could also flash out of places without the temporary lack of air or loud noise and could escape any wards even if Merlin himself had cast them. She could also tell the future which was a bit of a nuisance as sometimes she would _see_ during class and get into a heap of trouble for not paying attention to her Professor. Then of course was the mainly known phoenix facts that she could carry immense loads which made her very strong and had tear healing powers.

Her last gift she had not told anybody about as she still found it scary. She was empathic and could change the moods of anybody. She never tested it but sometimes when she was very happy, sad or angry everybody else would share the emotion. She often wondered if she could make Voldemort so remorseful that he would go mad. She would never try it of course but it was hilarious to think of.

She stopped reading and stared out into the Aragon forest that stood, determined and old, much like Hellia's King Jonah. She watched as all of the trees swayed and made a whispering noise as if they were sharing secrets as old as the universe.

She sighed softly and brought herself back to Neville. His face was screwed up as he concentrated on hitting his target. She chuckled lightly but it came out more as a smile as she still couldn't show her emotions properly. She saw it as a weakness.

Her motto was: _never show the enemy what you're feeling. _But somehow Cherry had twisted it to mean don't show _anybody _your emotions.

Neville loosened his grip on the bow just as he was about to shoot and lost his concentration trying to retain his grasp as he once again let the arrow loose towards the empty fields around them.

He smiled apologetically in Cherry's direction and ran over to get the arrow. She watched him for a moment before getting up and walking over to where her bow and arrows were.

She picked them up and walked over to where the targets were. She mounted and hit the target on every shot. By that time, Neville was back, "Show off."

Cherish rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Jealous."

"I have every right to be. I have been practicing for two hours once a day for the past month and yet when I first started Maria said that I shouldn't take too long to learn because you began getting your targets one week in. And you were only 5!"

Cherry smiled mockingly and said in a superior voice, "Not everybody can be as awesome as me."

They stared at each other for a moment before they both began to crack up. 5 minutes later they stopped laughing and, wiping away tears, Cherry ordered Neville to get mounted up.

Neville got into position and looked at her curiously. Cherry nodded approvingly and said, "What I noticed is that every time you shoot your hand slips at the last moment making you lose your concentration and shooting it in any random direction. So really, if you keep going like that you will never get a perfect target."

Neville shot her a look and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Cher."

Cherry shot him a winning smile and said sweetly, "You're welcome Nev. Anyways, what you've got to do is maintain your hold. Your grip is slackening because you don't have enough confidence in yourself so make sure that you tell yourself that you can do it otherwise you will continually nearly kill me. And I would prefer to live seeing as how disappointed everybody would be of my death."

Neville rolled his eyes before standing up straight and holding onto the bow and arrow tightly. He imagined the events that would occur if he got a perfect target. He imagined him and Cherish laughing and hugging. He saw Cherry looking at him adoringly and then confessing a deepest love for him…

_Concentrate Neville! _He commanded himself.

He held onto the bow and arrow as tight as he could and slowly released the arrow maintaining his target. He watched as if in slow motion as the arrow flew gracefully towards the target like a magnet attracting its counterpart.

The arrow hit the board perfectly and Cherry laughed happily as Neville stared amazed at the perfect shot. Cherry wrapped him in a huge hug that immediately shook him out of his stupor as he span her around laughing excitedly while inhaling the sweet scent of her black hair: ginger and mango. He felt as if somebody had just given him a boost of confidence that he had long lost from his Grandmother's awful critiques.

He felt as if he had just downed a Felix Felicis and knew that it was a good time to kiss Cherry, tell her how much he had missed her and how he had felt about her during their past month together.

He dropped her on the floor and stared at her ready to lean in and give her the snog of a lifetime but then he noticed her far away look. She was seeing the future. All of a sudden his confident demeanor washed out of him and he waited for her to finish the vision.

After a minute her eyes became more focused and Neville asked her impatiently, "So… What was it that you saw?"

Cherry rolled her eyes and said, "Pfft. Nothing. Just some things going to happen tomorrow…"

Neville chuckled softly before stepping away as he realized that he was still embracing her.

That seemed to break her out of her trance as she said quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry Nev. What a bad time for a vision. CONGRATULATIONS! You did it. _Finally._"

Neville felt the familiar beginning of one of their playful arguments and said, "I know. I know. Praise the almighty king Longbottom."

Cherry smirked happily and said, "I wonder if last names are significant to the person…"

Neville looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cherry smiled innocently but mischief was playing at the corner of her eyes. "Oh nothing… _Long Bottom_."

Neville, finally understanding her idea, said sarcastically, "Oh _ha-ha_ really mature Cher."

Cherry smirked but said nothing in reply to his sarcastic comment. She then told him, realizing what his successful target meant to her, "Well, now that you have finally learnt how to shoot an arrow without potentially killing someone it means that I now get an extra two hours to myself instead of tutoring you."

Neville felt a little downtrodden about this but on the outside he beamed and said enthusiastically, "And I get a full two hours without your bitter and sarcastic comments."

Cherry rolled her eyes and said, "You need to work on your insults."

Neville shook his head, laughing, and said, "Let's head back. Hey, I bet that Ginny and Harry will get together soon."

"No way. Ginny is too shy to say anything and Harry is too scared of hurting his best mate by going out with his younger sister to actually act on his feelings. I say it'll be a couple of months now."

Neville shook his head, "I heard 'Mione and Gin talking about it the other day. Hermione told Ginny to move on and go out with someone else so that she might actually speak more around and Harry will begin to notice her more. Not that he needs to…"

"I know. One mention of Ginny and whatever daydream he was in will suddenly vanish. I wonder who she'll go out with."

"I hear that she's going to go out with Leo."

"NO WAY! Leo knows that Harry likes her. Leo wouldn't do that to his best mate."

Neville stepped back, afraid. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Cherry calmed down and said, "Sorry, I just can't believe that Leo would do something like that."

Neville shrugged as they walked vivaciously into town where they were going to meet up with the rest of the gang. They walked over to their favorite café where they noticed a booth full of their friends and family.

They walked over to them and greeted them all. Hermione beamed at them and asked cheekily, "So… Nev, did you finally get a target?"

Neville smirked and said proudly, "I did."

Everybody at the table burst out laughing and for 10 minutes every time the group tried to say something they would once again fall into fits of laughter. During that time Neville's proud smile and superior attitude washed away as he realized that they didn't believe that he could do it.

Eventually Cherry said, above the laughter, "No guys, he really did."

They all stopped laughing as they realized that he actually go a proper target. Ginny squeaked out, "Sorry Nev but we thought you were joking."

Neville just huffed impatiently and said, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Er…," Harry replied staring wistfully at the Aragon forest.

"No way bro!" Cherry cried, "Unlike you, I've spent the past month, once a day for an hour in that darn forest trying to teach Nev how to use a bow and arrow!"

Annie curiously asked, "Why are you so _in love _with the forest Harry?"

The table burst out into laughter but Harry did not blush. This was a daily question the group asked but he just couldn't explain his adulation for the forest. He just loved it; the trees, the wild flowers, the wild animals and the beautiful song that seemed to play from the combination of the waterfalls, the whispers of the tree and the chirping of the birds. It was his haven. His place. In fact, he knew some places in the forest that nobody else knew of with such perfect views that you would think you had died and left for heaven.

So instead of muttering an indignant reply, Harry shrugged and started rememorizing the ancient Hellian language that was on an upcoming exam. Separate conversations broke out across the table.

Ginny and Leo were flirting outrageously with each other, Cherry watching irately, while Ron and Harry were talking seriously about the night's bonfire festival that was coming up. Ron asked Harry, "Are you going to participate in the drumming tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not very good at it."

"Are you kiddin' mate? If I could drum half as good as you I'd be first in line."

Harry fidgeted, "Nah, too much attention anyway," as he looked across the café to a table full of girls from the academy (much to Harry's horror one was still in Junior Schooling) smiling at him and fluttering their eyelashes at him while they tried to get him to move over to their table.

Ron smirked at this and said, "If I was you mate; I'd be over there before you could say 'wait'!"

Harry stared across the table to where Ginny was for a second before looking back at Ron, "Nah, I'm interested in someone else anyway." Then trying to cover up for the secret he just spilled he told Ron, "But you're good at drumming anyway. If you have as many years practice as me you'd be just as good. I think you should have a go tonight."

Ron, realizing what Harry was trying to do, latched onto the change of conversation as he was no good with emotional conversations. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

Harry looked back over to the forest wishing that he could be there, there he could sort out his thoughts and set his priorities. He once again stared over at Ginny and felt an angry monster build up in his chest at the sight of Ginny and Leo flirting. Ron must've also looked that way because a second later he yelled out, much to the amusement of the café, "Oi Ginny! Leo! Time and a place!"

Ginny grew red from embarrassment and anger and Leo looked awkwardly around the café. Ginny demanded of Ron, "Since when is it your decision of when and where I flirt with somebody?"

Now Leo grew red.

Ron shook his head and sighed, "I'm not fighting with you Ginny but how would you like it if I started flirting with one of your friends? Take Hermione for example."

Hermione went bright red.

Then, as if just realizing what he said, Ron turned the famous Weasley red.

Ginny smirked, "Oh, I'd be just _fine_ with that."

Ron and Ginny stared each other down before Harry shook Ron's shirt and shook his head. Ron snapped out of it and shrugged apologetically towards Harry. Ginny stared at the raven haired teenager for a while before catching herself and blushing bright red before turning towards Leo, "Let's go. As Ron said there is a time and a place and I think that though this may be the right time this is not the right place."

Harry stared furiously out of the window and the rest of the table quickly shifted their eyes from Ginny to Harry before going back to Ginny.

Leo shrugged noncommittally before heading to the door where Ginny was standing. The couple waved goodbye and left without any further comment.

As soon as they were gone the whole table, bar Harry, burst into laughter. Harry, of course, was confused as to why they were all pointing to him and laughing.

Eventually Cherry choked out, "You." _Laugh _"Should." _Laugh _"Have." _Laugh_ "Seen." _Laugh _"Your" _laugh _"Face!" _Ecstatic laugh._

Harry blushed and entered his twin bond with Cherry.

'_Was it really that obvious?" Harry asked to Cherry's mental mirth._

_No reply was given to his question._

'_Er… Cherry?'_

_Silence._

'_Cherrrrrryyyy…?'_

_Chirp._

_Chirp._

'_CHERRY!"_

'_Jeez! No need to yell!' Cherry said, coming out of her mental fits of laughter._

'_I said: Was it really that noticeable?'_

'_What; the fact that you were just going through some insane jealousy or that you luuurrrve Ginevra Molly Weasley?'_

_Harry mentally groaned, 'Do you think she knows?'_

'_Definitely! How could she not?'_

_Harry all of a sudden became more alert, 'Oh no, oh no, oh no!'_

'_I'm just jokin' stupid. She is completely oblivious.'_

_Harry replied sarcastically, 'You're a great sister Cher.'_

'_I know.'_

They cut their mental conversation, but because they had become so fast at having these conversations, hardly any time at all had past.

Harry stared, once again, wistfully out to the forest before deciding to do something useful with his spare time. Looking towards his sister's best friend he called out, "Oi Eliza!"

Eliza, hearing Harry's voice, instantly turned her head towards him ignoring the previous conversation she was having with Nate. She fluttered her eyelashes in an obvious attempt to be flirtatious and said harmoniously, "Yes Harry?"

Harry, swallowing back the irritation of her persistent quest to gain his love, asked her in the friendliest, but not lovingly, way possible, "Do you want to have a fighting match with me? All powers allowed?"

Normally Harry would have asked Cherry but because of how far she had gotten in her Phoenix abilities she would crush him in a fight. Eliza instantly jumped at the opportunity to be near him. "Alright Harry. Name a time and a place."

Harry smiled, noticing that Eliza wasn't being all stumbling and blushful like she was normally. "Now in the forest."

The table whooped at the news of another famous Harry fight. They enjoyed the fights that Harry was involved in because he was the most talented fighter out of all of them except for his twin sister. Neville instantly called out, "Dibs on fighting the winner."

They all smiled and nodded, soon after Annie called out, "Then me!"

Jumping up and down, faces eager for the upcoming fights, the group walked out of the slowly closing café and walked towards the forest. Harry was already a light-year ahead of them because of his eagerness to once again be in the forest depths.

They slowly caught up to him and laughed as they saw Harry flexing his obvious muscles trying to look impressive. Slowly they performed a spell that made their invisible armor and sword flesh out and looking at the pair was enough to make any person on Earth wet their pants in fright. Unfortunately, at the current moment they were in Hellia and the other teenagers remained in mirth.

As Cherry was never allowed to participate in fights because of her obvious advantage so she was chosen to be the official judge and referee for all of their fights the group had. Cherry conjured up armor like Harry and Eliza had done previously and a whistle to show her superior position in this fight. Nobody could argue with the ref, especially not once as fierce as Cherish Carnation Potter.

"There will be no-" Cherry was cut off by the distant sight of a red head and blonde head bobbing up and down. She cursed, "We have company." Even though it was two of their group members everybody feared Ginny involved with their fights. Whenever she could get the chance she challenged Eliza to a fight. A messy match as Eliza had the chosen gift of water and Ginny fire. Everybody except for Harry realized that Ginny's and Eliza's fights were more a battle for Harry as they both had feelings for him.

Slowly the group watched as the distant silhouettes of Ginny and Leo became larger. Ginny pouted, "If you had told us that we were going to be fighting today we would have picked another time."

Everybody caught the second implication in the word time and Harry's face, thankfully hidden by his armor, turned bright red in indignation, embarrassment and anger. He didn't think he would ever be so jealous which only made his face brighter. After all, hadn't Ginny seen him go on a few dates with other girls? But then, he thought back to himself, their cases were entirely different. Ginny did not view Harry as any more than a mate.

Cherry clapped her hands to bring order back to the situation, "Are we just going to stand here waiting for the grass to grow or are we going to FIGHT!"

The group cheered and chanted, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT…" to Eliza and Harry.

Cherry looked towards them and said, "I want this to be a clean match with no blood spilt. Maria will have a fit if she see's any more blood from one of our fights. Both of you go to opposing sides of the clearing."

The group of non fighting teenagers waited with breath abated in a cleared section behind the clearing that they had made for situations like this as Harry and Eliza both walked to a different side of the clearing.

Cherish continued on, "Bow."

Eliza and Harry made more of a curt nod then a bow. Both of them wanted to win badly if only to prove something to the desire of their hearts.

Then Cherry said dramatically, "Fight!"

The group cheered but Eliza and Harry didn't do any physical moving. Annie watched amusedly, the best part of these fights was how Harry used his gift in offense and firstly Eliza used hers in defense before suddenly switching to offence. Both of them won and lost equally. Their matches were always awaited eagerly for the group never knew which one of them would win. It was a silent agreement between the two of them that which ever one of them would lose would have to give up a skill that only he or she knew or a weapon.

Slowly dark grey cloud drifted over to their clearing and the field went dark. The only source of light was the lightning striking down creating a jail around Eliza. Slowly, almost invisibly, a shield surrounded Eliza made of pure water keeping her safe from the lightning strikes. Upping his game, clouds tinted with a green shade began to cover the clearing and the lightning stopped.

Wary of Harry's new tactic, Eliza kept her water shield around her body though not close enough to wet herself. Suddenly the wind picked up to lethal levels though only where Eliza stood. A huff of indignation came from her side of the field as she was thoroughly soaked from the water being pressured into her. Her brown hair stuck to her like glue and her olive green eyes shone with fury. She was in a rage and God help Harry. Her small features crunched up into a frown and she fumed as Harry poked his tongue out at her. _Why did she like him again_?

Slowly she began to cry and Harry began to feel guilty for letting his anger at Ginny and Leo out on Eliza. It wasn't her fault after all that she had a crush on him. He called out to her, "I'm sorry Liz. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that."

Slowly the clouds drifted from the clearing and the sun shone on the field drying the grass. The group that stood behind the cluster of trees was confused. There was no way that Eliza would give up so quickly. She didn't cry. Not even when she found out that Harry was going out with Lusatia, a girl in their year who was in a few of their classes.

Eliza began to stand up and straighten out of the pose she had been crying in. Before Harry had the chance to curse lightly at his oncoming fate a rush of water was thrown at him roughly. He gasped and spluttered for air before another rush of water was thrown at him. Slowly he began to rise with the water as a giant ball of H2O surrounded his frame. Feeling like he was caught under a tsunami wave but with the ability to breathe he began to wonder when Liz would cool down enough to let him out. He was beginning to feel bored.

He would even give up if it meant that he could see his beloved forest once again. A huge sacrifice on his behalf he was sure. Abruptly he fell down, the water crashing with him. He gasped as if he had been suffocating though the water had clearly kept away and allowed him to breathe. Using the same tactic as Eliza, though more manly, he sat down slowly and began to breathe quickly as if Liz had accidentally taken away his ability to breathe. Eliza, thinking that, that was the case instantly ran towards him as a sign of surrender. "I'm so sorry Harry. I thought that the water was away from your body."

She sat down next to him, a big mistake. Unexpectedly she was overwhelmed by the sight of Harry's trusty sword staring her in the face. She knew that there was no hope of getting her sword out at the chance of being struck by Harry so she put her hands up in surrender. A smug expression lit up Harry's face and Eliza sighed at the loss. She now had to give Harry the method for the armor that she made that had been passed down her family for generations to him. As Harry greedily snatched the old piece of paper from her hands she felt a pang of loss. She felt like she was betraying her family despite the fact that she had asked her father for permission after Harry first began badgering her about it.

She walked dejected from the clearing and gave a small smile to Neville as he proudly walked onto the clearing. Cherry once again started the procedure that had started up Harry's and Eliza's fight. Before long a whistle was heard and Neville instantly got his armor and sword out. He was never one to beat around the bush, preferring to get straight into the fight. Sometimes it was a good thing. Sometimes not.

Harry, prepared for Neville's usual attack instantly took out his sword out. Seconds had passed before Neville reached 10m within Harry's radius. He unexpectedly stilled. The crowd was perplexed by this sudden change. Harry rubbed his neck in confusion. _Why wasn't Neville attacking_?

Suddenly long, sturdy vines wrapped around Harry keeping him in place. He tried to use the sword to cut through but could not move his hand enough to do it. He was scared that if he used a normal spell like _Bombarda_ he may end up blowing himself into smithereens. He concentrated, trying to find a way out of this problem. An idea struck him and he wouldn't have been surprised if a light bulb had switched on above his head. Once again clouds covered the clearing and lightning struck in several, deliberate places. Suddenly Harry was freed from the unyielding vines; all that remained was several shriveling sticks, dying from the sudden lightning attack.

Neville didn't miss a beat though, already expecting some sort of defense from Harry and not in the least bit surprised that he managed to get out of his first plan. After all, what was plan B for?

Quickly Neville ran back, his sword already tucked in his halter. Slowly a shield of the strongest plants in the world wrapped around Neville's body like an armor and some of the most dangerous, offending plants grew around Harry. But Harry wasn't having any of that. Tornadoes began to form around Neville, sucking up his protection and slowly he discovered the weakness for all of the plants around him. He let sunlight leak onto his body and scare away the Devils Snare. Lightning killed the ___Toxicodendron Succedaneum._

___Before long Neville and Harry were back to square one. Each sizing up the opposition and snatching a glance at their audience for ideas on how to win. Suddenly, so fast that the group hardly noticed it, Neville had gotten out his arrow and bow. Remembering what Cherry had taught him that afternoon he breathed deeply and held onto the bow and arrow as tightly as he could. He told himself he could do it one more time before releasing his tight grip on the arrow._

___He waited with abated breath as the arrow once again flew to the target – Harry – like it had done previously. He was surprised when all of a sudden the arrow stopped half way towards Harry and turned around, flying towards __him____. Harry whooped triumphantly, using his weathering abilities he had used pressurized wind to turn the arrow around and fly towards Neville._

_"__Take that Nev!" Harry cheered and ran as fast as he could towards Neville with his sword out. Neville, distracted with the arrow coming towards him, was to busy getting out of the way to notice Harry's approaching figure. He breathed a sigh of relief after evading the arrow before cursing. A small pinch at his neck told him that Harry's sword was threatening his wellbeing. He sighed, "Fine. You win."_

___Harry cheered and began doing a victory dance. Although there was no prize won, Harry loved the feeling of victory. It didn't hurt that his ego was stroked. Neville walked dejectedly towards the bushes and Annie danced towards Harry. She smiled mischievously and whispered under her breath to her older brother, "Prepare to lose!"_

___Harry smirked, "Unlikely."_

___Annie just smiled and gracefully ran to the other side of the clearing. Cherry, looking warily between her brother and sister, said reluctantly, "Fight!"_

___Suddenly the group felt the ground shake as if they were experiencing an Earth earthquake and abruptly Harry felt his body fall to the ground as he was trampled by a stampede of animals. He cursed and heard a couple of people gasp and groan sympathetically. He got up and found a circular wall of dangerous animals surrounding him. He looked towards his youngest sister and saw her wink happily towards him. _

___There was no way he was giving her the satisfaction of winning. If he was going down she was going with him. Knowing that for the moment being there was no way to avoid the situation he decided to distract Annie. A tornado was built and Annie felt herself get sucked into it. Before falling to the ground she cursed a word inappropriate for a lady's mouth before finding herself once again get picked up by the tornado._

___She decided that since Harry wasn't playing safe big brother for this fight she was going to show some of the extents of her gift. Concentrating she found all of the animals inside of the woods and through a mental link she told them to surround Harry but be wary of the current tornadoes. A soft pitched laugh escaped her throat when she heard Harry curse loudly. It had worked. _

___She didn't use spells very often because in Hellia they weren't as important as learning your chosen gift. Nevertheless, all Hellians by the end of first year had to know all of the Hogwarts spells up to seventh year and then some Healing spells and defensive spells more powerful than any Hogwarts spell book. Because of their enhanced minds, knowing all of this was simple. Along with the average Hellian advantage Harry, Cherry and she found the education in Hellia a lot simpler than any other Hellian. Sirius had told them that their parents had also found school easy so maybe it was something to do with hereditary. _

With all of her concentration, she focused on the spell that would diffuse the tornadoes. Suddenly she fell and felt a rush of relief when she wasn't lifted back up into the tornadoes. Looking around she noticed that Harry was concentrating on how to get out of his situation. Using her chosen gift she got a few of the animals to carry Harry to her. Annie laughed when she noticed Harry's panicked expression when the wolves started approaching. They carried Harry to her and sat him on the ground in front of her before walking back to their forest homes.

She got her sword out, pointed it at his neck and asked, "Do you give?"

Harry winced when the sword poked harder into his bare neck. As much as it killed him to do it he sighed and said, "Yes."

Annie beamed before falling into fits of laughter. She jumped up and down on the spot and cheered. Finally, deciding that the fight had finished everybody else came out onto the field and lifted Annie up onto their shoulders. She poked her tongue out mischievously towards Harry and basked in their attention.

"Suck it Harry!"

"Ha ha!"

"Take that weather man!"

Harry sighed; he had suddenly remembered why he hated losing. His family and friends loved to tease him and it worked better when he was upset about it. Hence the reason that the only things that his family and friends teased him about was when he lost a fight and his feelings for Ginny.

Thinking of Ginny, he suddenly looked up and towards her. Her hair was the colour of the strawberries she smelled like, shining in the dying light of the sun. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness and love, making him instantly forgive her for teasing him about his loss. She looked up at him and quickly blushed before looking down again.

Harry, feeling the red seep down his neck, looked at the majestic forest. It always looked better in the sunset and he wished that instead of the Hellian drumming party that evening he could sit in one of the tall trees and overlook the peaceful village.

Cherish, noticing what he was staring so intently at, said, "Hey we better get back home. There's still that party tonight and we'll get in a heap of trouble if we don't go now."

They all nodded in agreement. Cherry, decided for one more game while they were leaving. "Race you there!" Then she turned into her grandiose Phoenix and flew speedily away from them.

Before they had time to blink Harry was in his cheetah form and was tearing across the floor of the forest. Annie, the first to catch up with the idea, turned into her wolf form and was chasing Harry's cheetah shape.

Hermione shifted next, turning into a peregrine falcon and flying nearly as fast as Cherry away from the group. Ron began running and with a simple leap was a lion. Leo and Ginny, holding hands both turned into slow birds, flying at their own pace back to their homes. Eliza shifted into a coyote and quickly outran Ron, Leo and Ginny and was on Annie's tail. Nate sighed and continued walking on. He knew that he wouldn't win anyway. All of his animals were lithe but not fast.

When Nate got back it was to see a smirking Cherry, Harry and Annie. They had obviously, once again, won the race. Ginny and Leo were no where to be seen implying that they had probably found a new time and place. Eliza, Hermione and Ron were huffing from the strain of the race but smiling widely. It was just another day for the group.

They all went their separate ways, each going to their homes.

Harry, Cherry and Annie walked to their little cottage and Maria was instantly at the door. In the background they could hear Kyra yelling and playing with pots and pans. "What took you so long?" Maria chastised.

Annie smiled and told her, "I just beat Harry in a fight."

Maria attempted to prevent the smile spreading on her face but it was no good. Harry would _never_ hear the end of this. Harry, seeing the smile, tried to storm off but Maria quickly stopped him, "No, no. It doesn't matter anyway. You're a great warrior and just because you lost one fight doesn't mean you're any less of a brilliant person. You're my son and you're beautiful."

Cherry and Annie laughed and Cherry mocked, "Yes, you are pretty gorgeous and with a body like that you should go into the modeling world."

Harry sighed and muttered, "Thanks Ma."

Maria groaned silently wondering how she could make her only son feel better. At that moment the answer came in the source of her husband.

Sirius, a huge smile written across his face, asked, "What's up buddy?" And then ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

Maria, falling into the exasperated mother and wife role, reprimanded Sirius, "Harry's hair is already a bird nest! He doesn't need you to go and mess it up any more."

Despite the fact that Harry's hair was to his shoulders, his hair was still untamable. Something that bothered Maria greatly. Harry walked disconsolately to his room, and knowing that she would not be able to make him feel better, Maria watched Cherry and Annie follow him.

When they were all up in Harry's room Annie hugged him, and said laughing, "Harry, we were just messing with you a bit."

Harry shook his head, "It's not about that?"

A crease developed over Annie's right eye as she tried to think of what could possibly be bothering Harry other than that she just won their fight. She came up blank. Cherry, on the other hand, knowing her twin brother better than she knew herself, muttered one word, "Ginny."

A knowing expression crossed Annie's face as she recognized that that was the most likely reason for Harry's soreness. Harry sighed and nodded despondently, "Yes."

Cherry went to hug him, "It's alright Harry-"She was about to continue when she had a vision of the future. She was annoyed that the vision came up so unexpectedly and settled herself in to watch it.

It was of Annie, Harry and her about a mile away from the drumming party and in the distance you could hear that the party was a huge success.

In spite of the near party the expressions on their faces were varying from furious to frustrated. Harry was raving, "I thought you said that she liked me!"

Annie nodded before backing away when Harry went near her. A storm was developing over where they stood. She saw her future self walk over to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She does like you Harry."

Harry shook off her hand and yelled, "Then why did she kiss Leo!"

Annie sighed and informed him, "She's trying to make you jealous!"

Harry shook his head, "If she did like me then she wouldn't have kissed him. I know that you guys were lying before!"

He then walked off in the opposite direction of the party, Annie and her following after him.

Cherry, noticing that she was back in the present, saw Harry and Annie staring at her intently. Annie quickly asked, "What did you see?"

Cherish shook her head, still unsure of exactly what she saw. "Just something about the party tonight."

Annie accepted that without second thought but Harry knew that the vision was more than just _something_. Before he could pester her Cherry said, "I know something that'll make you feel better."

During the time that Harry realized that there was more to the vision then what Cherish said, Cherry realized that she would have to tell Harry how Ginny feels about him.

Harry sighed, but didn't let his suspicions be dropped. Nevertheless, he asked, "What?"

Cherry quickly glanced at Annie to gage her reaction to what she was about to say. Annie nodded ever so slightly approving of what Cherry was about to say. After a deep swallow Cherry said as fast as she could, "Ginnylikesyou!"

Harry was confused, what did Gnlkou mean? Annie, realizing his current predicament said the thing that had for so long been unknown to him. "What Cherry meant to say was that Ginny likes you."

Harry refused to believe this. Why would she be flirting and most likely snogging Leo if she liked _him_? Instead he said, "Yeah, as a brother maybe or a friend."

Cherry and Annie groaned. Leave it to their brother to be as daft as Ron when it came to love. Cherry shook her head, "No, Ginny like likes you."

Annie quickly nodded in agreement. "It's true."

Harry knew, somewhere in the deepest crevices of his mind and heart that his two sisters were telling the truth but denied himself the hope of thinking that Ginny may like him back. Instead he just pretended to nod and said, "Alright I believe you."

Annie and Cherry knew that Harry was just appeasing him in hopes of getting them out of his room. They knew that no matter what they said he wouldn't believe them so they sighed before walking out of their only brother's room and into their own.

When they were gone Harry smashed his head against his blue pillow and tried to imagine himself being swallowed up. He wished that he didn't like Ginny so much. He wished that Ginny liked him back. He wished that Ginny wasn't his best friend's younger sister. He wished that his sisters didn't give him the small amount of hope that was flaring in his chest.

"Get ready guys, we're leaving in 20 minutes!" Maria called upstairs.

Looking at his current outfit he knew that Maria wouldn't let him go to a big community party in such appalling clothes. There were holes and rips from the fights and dirt smudged everywhere. Deciding that this evening was going to be a cool event he had a stifling shower before putting on a pair of loose jeans and a red and white checkered button up shirt. He combed his hair to conciliate his adopted mother and put on a pair of clean runners.

Deciding that he looked fine he walked to Kyra's room. In there he noticed that Kyra wasn't yet dressed. "Do you want me to get Kyra ready?" he called out to Maria and Sirius."

"Yes!" Maria called back.

Getting out a cute dress with leggings and a small jumper he dressed his 2 year old sister. Brushing her dark brown hair he tickled her for a little while, thriving in her blissful giggles. Looking into her deep blue eyes, something she got from her great grandmother from Maria's side he wished that all moments were like this.

He sighed when Maria came into the room telling him that they were going now. Holding Kyra he walked downstairs and put her in a pram. Maria then grabbed hold of the handles and Sirius, Maria, Kyra and he waited for his younger sisters.

Finally they came downstairs, Cherry sporting a pair of loose black jeans and a jersey from her current boyfriend's sports team. Harry hated that guy and wasn't the only one. He was a jerk, only ever being polite to the rest of their group when Cherry was around. Not that any of them would tell her. As they say _ignorance is bliss_. Annie was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a white singlet with a denim jacket.

They all walked to the party which was on the other side of town.

After the long walk, with many jokes in between, they got to the bonfire. In a large circle was practically the whole town.

Sets of drums everywhere, Harry noticed that Ron did end up deciding to drum. Maria asked Harry and Sirius, "Are you guys drumming tonight?"

Sirius nodded but Harry declined. He didn't need any more attention from the girls at school then he already had. They waited for Sirius while he got in the queue for the drums and then they walked to the circle. The three siblings quickly walked over to where their friends were. Annie beamed when she noticed Jonathon, he had recently been ill and this was the first time in 3 weeks that she had seen him.

Cherry walked over to her boyfriend, Riley, who was sitting with the other _jocks_ at the school. Riley gave her a long and passionate kiss before Sirius came sauntering over and telling the two off. Cherry blushed and all of her boyfriend's friends were laughing. Sirius and Cherry then walked over to where the rest of their friends and family were.

"Hey mate," Ron said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Good luck with the drums."

Ron smiled and took a quick glance at Hermione before smiling towards his drums, "This'll help me with the girls."

Harry knew that there was only one girl that Ron wanted the drums to work on but he didn't comment. How could he expect his friends to not pick on him about his crush on Ginny if he wouldn't extend the same courtesy to his best mate?

Instead Harry looked towards Kyle, his oldest adopted cousin. "Hey Kyle."

Kyle, the big headed prat that he was, replied, "Ah Harry old chap, so good to see you again."

The group stifled their laughter but Harry, who loved hearing Kyle's responses to some of his statements, continued. "How have you been?"

"Ah splendid. How have you been my dear cousin?"

Harry fought the smile threatening to cross his face and replied back, "Ah splendidly as well. How has Vicki been?"

Kyle smiled. If there was one thing he was passionate about it was his fiancée Victoria. "Ah, Victoria is very well. She unfortunately couldn't make it this evening as she had to go out of town for a business meeting."

Harry nodded, as if he was enraptured by Kyle's every word. Annie interrupted at this moment, "Ah I just love Vicki. Don't you Harry? I mean she's so, what's the word I'm looking for?" A faux confused expression was on Annie's face before a mischievous smile spread across. "_Sexy_."

Kyle gaped, obviously not thinking that that was a word that would be fitting for their conversation. "I don't think that that is appropriate Annie."

Annie beamed, mischief hidden in her emerald eyes, "Ah, I don't know Kyle. We're all family here aren't we?"

The group of teenagers cheered while the adult's mouth's twitched; a sign that they were fighting the urge to laugh at the tormenting.

Kyle stuck his nose in the air and walked to the opposite side of the circle. Jonathon followed, claiming that Annie and Harry meant no harm.

Harry was staring into the fire in the middle of the circle, enchanted by the flickering flames. It wasn't until he heard several gasps that he came back to the present.

He looked around before feeling his heart and jaw drop. Ginny and Leo were snogging passionately. It wasn't anything like how he felt when he saw Cherry and Riley kissing. There he felt protective and brotherly. Now he felt anything but. Leo was one of his best mates and yet he wanted to punch him straight in the chin.

He swallowed back a mouthful of bitterness. Hadn't his sisters promised just that afternoon that Ginny also liked him? Why would they say that if she so obviously didn't?

He had to get away. Fast. Before he did something he would regret. He quickly stood up leaving Ron's screams behind him. Ron was just as angry at his sister's and Leo's snogging as he was. Though for a completely opposite reason. He was stunned when all of a sudden the noise, that had once been so close and loud, was now just a hum in the background.

Looking around he noticed that he was no longer in the towns square but near Eliza's home. This could only mean one thing. Turning around confirmed his assumption. There, standing sheepishly was Cherish and Annie. Cherry had shifted them all away from the party.

Harry instantly turned furious at his sisters. Why would they tell him that Ginny liked him when she clearly liked Leo? In a calm voice that only frightened his younger sisters more, he asked, "Why did you tell me that Ginny liked me? Did I look so pathetic that you had to lie to make me feel better? Because all you did was make me feel like a horrible pile of rubbish?"

Cherry said softly, "We didn't lie to you. We were telling the truth."

"I thought you said that she liked me!" Harry yelled and he wouldn't have been surprised if the people from the party heard him.

Annie nodded, but flinched backwards when Harry walked towards her, his face red and his eyes glinting furiously. He wouldn't do anything of course, how could he hurt his baby sister? But he did want to scare her a little bit. He didn't think his sisters would go as low as to telling him a lie about Ginny's feelings for him. A storm began developing over their heads, designating his anger for them.

Cherish walked gracefully towards him and put one of her small, pale hands on his shoulder. "She does like you Harry."

Harry shook off Cherry's hand and turned towards her. A grumble in the clouds told them that this storm was getting worst and if they didn't comfort him soon then one of them could be fatally harmed. "Then why did she kiss Leo?"

Annie sighed and said loudly, "She's trying to make you jealous!" She looked like she wanted to smack him for his thickness.

Harry shook his head, "If she did like me then she wouldn't have kissed him. I know that you guys were lying before!" He then turned around walking in the opposite direction of the party. Cherry and Annie were quick to follow him.

Cherry quickly ran in front of him blocking his path. Mentally she began talking to him.

'_How could you be so daft? Sometimes I don't know how I'm related to you?'_

_Harry mentally narrowed his eyes, 'Not really helping Cher.'_

'_Ginny likes you. But she needs to snog someone. She's not going to wait for you forever for you to ask her out on a date. You're going to need to man up and tell her how you feel or risk losing her to someone like Leo.'_

_Harry sighed, 'Does she really like me?'_

_Cherry mentally nodded, 'Harry I've never told anyone this before but I'm an Empath.'_

'_What's that?"_

'_It means that I can sense and change emotions at my free will. I got it with my chosen gift.'_

'_What does it have to do with anything though?'_

_Cherry mentally slapped him and Harry made a slight noise in protest. 'If there's anyone who knows that she likes you it's me. I can sense her emotions and she really does. I would never lie to you unless it was about a prank.'_

_Harry rolled his eyes, 'Ha ha, real funny Cher.'_

'_I know.'_

They cut off their mental chat but we're not quick enough to evade Annie's suspicions. "You guys told me that you wouldn't do that anymore!'

Cherry sighed, "Sorry Ann."

"You also told me that you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

Cherish sighed again, "Fine _Annie_."

"That's better _Cherish_. Now more to the point did you convince dumbo over here that Ginny likes him?"

Cherry beamed, "Yep."

While Harry said, "Hey I am not a dumbo!"

Annie smiled is satisfaction, "Well my work is done here. Now that Harry is on the right tract to asking Ginny out I can work on Hermione and Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you little Miss Cupid?"

Annie smirked smugly, "That's me."

They all started walking back to the party, a silent understanding that instead of shifting there they would prefer to spend a little while together. Cherry asked, "At least I don't have to worry about you doing any of that to me. Thank God I have a boyfriend. I would hate to think that you guys were setting me up with somebody."

Harry and Annie quickly evaded her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Cherry gasped, "You didn't?" When they didn't answer she said, "You did."

They began walking away as fast as they could without fully running. Cherry asked, "Who? And why? You guys know that I have a boyfriend and that I have for a month now."

They didn't answer, keeping on their fast pace towards the party, "Who else was in on it?"

No reply.

"Who were you trying to set me up with?"

Hoot hoot.

"Were you guys ever planning on telling me?"

Annie did reply to this one, "Yeah, when you guys were a married old couple, who wondered how they were ever so lucky as to have each other and then we would come in and say that's us."

Cherry narrowed her eyes, "You want me to _marry _this guy?"

Harry quickly shook his head and went into protective older brother mode. "No! Not yet anyway. Maybe when you were 50 and he had asked my permission then I might allow it. But not any later."

This only made Cherry angrier, "So now I have to get your permission to marry a guy that is still unknown to me?"

Harry nodded, "Otherwise I would never speak to you again."

Cherish groaned before shifting away to the party. Annie sighed, "Now you've done it. She has a horrible temper and probably won't talk to us for a month."

"Well it's your fault anyway. You just had to go telling her about how you _love _to be the match maker didn't you?"

Annie scoffed, "Well maybe if you didn't have to get into a big jealousy pit about Ginny and Leo then I wouldn't have made a comment in the first place."

"I wasn't jealous!" Harry claimed but quickly shrugged when Annie raised an accusing eyebrow at him. "Ok maybe I was a little bit jealous but you shouldn't have felt the need to comment anyway. This all leads back to you."

Annie groaned and was about to retort when Jonathon came up to them. "Annie, Harry there you two are! When Cherry came back a little while ago we had no idea where you guys were. Where were you anyway? Cherry has been mute ever since she came back."

Annie and Harry exchanged guilty glances and quickly looked at their sister. Cherry was sitting around a group of their friends and family, each trying to get a response out of her. Annie quickly responded to her best friends' question, "We were trying to cool Harry down. He got really angry at something!"

Harry shot an accusing glare towards his youngest sister but Annie just shook it off. This was revenge, in her own, unique way. Jonathon looked suspiciously at the two of them before hearing the drumming start. "Come on guys! The drumming has just started!"

Harry and Annie were reluctant to follow him but they needed to apologize to Cherry. They hated when they would get in a fight with each other. They sat down next to Cherry and Annie quickly murmured, "Look, I understand that you are upset. And if it'll make you feel better than we won't try to set you up with this guy."

Before Cherry could respond Ron started playing the drums and so were chastised by Maria. They avidly watched Ron with a blank stare, each in their own world.

Finally Cherry decided to respond to the two, but because of the silence around the fire it would be rude to talk aloud. Knowing that, Cherry began to mentally talk to Harry and Annie.

'_I want to know who you were setting me up with.'_

_Cherry heard Harry and Annie breathe a sigh of relief mentally and rolled her eyes. Annie quickly said, 'Why do you want to know?'_

'_Because you're already planning my wedding!' Cherry said shrilly._

'_No we're not,' Annie replied. 'I just know that you will get married. I don't think I'll start planning your wedding until you're together at least…'_

'_Haha Ann. Real mature.'_

'_How many times have I told you not to call me Ann?'_

'_I've lost count,' Cherry said dryly. 'And don't change the subject. I want to know who it was!'_

_Harry sighed, 'Why do you care?'_

'_How would you like it, Harry, if Annie and I started setting you up with somebody completely random when you already had a girlfriend?'_

'_I wouldn't like it at all.'_

'_Exactly. Don't dish out what you can't eat.'_

'_Do you really want to know?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Fine then!' Annie mentally trilled, 'Its Neville!'_

'_N-N-Neville? You mean Neville Longbottom?'_

_Harry rolled his eyes, 'Honestly Cher, how many Neville's do we know?'_

_Cherry didn't respond, still mentally shocked._

'_Er Cher?' Harry asked._

'_Cherrrrrrryyyy?' Annie droned._

They cut out of the mental chat when they realized that Cherry was too out of it. They quickly turned their heads to look at their silent sister. Cherry was staring towards the sky with a blank expression. They started when they heard strident applause. The drumming had finished.

Quickly they began to applause along with the rest of the community and nobody realized that Cherry was having a mini mental breakdown and her two siblings were worried as hell for her. When later asked by Cherry about why they were so worried they would shrug it off and lie about how they didn't want to get in trouble from Maria and Sirius for not paying attention.

Slowly they watched the rest of the village get up and Maria told the trio, "We're just going to head back home. Ask Cherry to flash you back when you're ready. Remember, no later than midnight."

Annie and Harry nodded absentmindedly, their gazes still locked on Cherry's vacant one. Finally Maria sighed and with Sirius and Kyra followed the rest of the village out of the town square. With a worried glance thrown in their direction the rest of their friends followed suit. Finally only a few elder people and gossipers remained and Harry and Annie declared it safe enough to have a private chat.

"Cherry!"

"Cherry!"

"CHERISH CARNATION POTTER!"

At the use of her hardly used last name Cherry snapped out of whatever held her attention and stared at Harry, who said it, surprised. "You used our last name?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, "Sorry Cher. I know you don't like it but it got you out of your little spaz attack didn't it?"

She sighed but didn't say anything. Gently, Annie said while wrapping her pale arm around Cherry's small back, "We're sorry Cher. We didn't know that you would be so angry. We'll stop trying to set you guys up."

Cherry sighed and muttered, "It doesn't matter, I'm with Kyle and Nev's a good guy and all but he's not my type."

Harry and Annie knew that Cherry was lying but they didn't confront her about it. They knew that when the time was right Cherry would admit to herself that she had feelings for one of her best friends and the rest would fall where they may.

Slowly they stood up and Cherry started a topic that they had been ignoring for a while now. "So one more year until we go back to Earth huh?"

Harry sighed forlornly and nodded, "You excited Cher?"

She shook her head. "What if Dumbledore figures out that we are the missing Potter children and decides to bewitch James, Lily and Vanessa again? I don't want to be abused again."

Annie stopped her, knowing how much longer Cher could go because of her panic. "Don't worry Cher. We have greater magical abilities then Merlin himself. We just have to disguise ourselves and nobody will know the difference."

Cherry sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'm just scared is all. I don't want to leave the first place I could call home."

Harry nodded. He and Cherry remembered their abuse more than Annie could and so despised their childhood home more than their youngest sister. Nevertheless Annie could neither call Earth home because it scarred the most important people in her life's childhood's.

Annie decided to change the subject, "So Harry? Have you decided how you're going to win Ginny's heart yet?"

Harry and Cherry knew what Annie was doing but didn't bother to call her out on it. They were just as grateful for the change in subject as Annie was. Harry laughed and stuck his hand out in a brave manner, "I will simply slay a dragon in front of her and then she will be so amazed by my sheer bravado that she won't be able to help falling in love with me."

Annie and Cherry nodded and laughed along with him. Cherry fanned herself in mock amazement, "Wow she won't be able to help snogging you right then and there."

They all laughed, thankful for the small grasp of the childhood that they missed out on. For now they would enjoy themselves for they didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long but I have been so busy with school and rewriting one of my story's and all that I couldn't finish editing this chapter until a couple of nights ago. But as you can see this is my longest chatper ever including all of my other story's.**

**So if this doesn't get me some reviews then I don't know what will.**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last chaper. It was you guys who gave me the inspiration to update this chapter to you. So give yourselves a pat on the back. Remember that a review doesn't hurt.**

**Ta ta**


End file.
